El corazón peludo de Sousuke
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Después de un rechazo lo único que Sousuke quería era dejar de sentir y para lograrlo se mete en terrenos mágicos y oscuros en los que nunca ha tenido fe ¿logrará cumplir su deseo? Lo que nunca previo es que un deseo puede cambiar, y una persona llegará con el propósito de hacer desear a Sousuke sentir de nuevo. Pareja: MakoSou
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, nuevamente paso a dejar una historia que puede parecer extraña por el nombre por lo que explicare un poco la idea.**_

_**En los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo de J. K Rowling hay un cuento que se llama "El corazón peludo del brujo" y esto me dio una idea para hacer una adaptación tipo Hollywood con mi pareja favorita del fandom de Free, pero de una vez digo esto no va a ser muy común por lo que dándole vuelta a la pareja esto va a ser *redoble de tambores* un MakoSou, así es, siempre he querido que ukeen a Sousuke y a veces hay que tomar las armas por mano propia, lamento si a alguien no le gusta pero esto se trata de innovar. Leer el cuento no hace falta, más que para entender cosillas básicas, porque no creo que quieran una adaptación fiel siendo que el final no me gustaría verlo con estos dos personajes.**_

_**Espero le den una oportunidad a esta extraña idea, que prometo se pondrá más romántica pasando unos cuantos capítulos.**_

_**Aclaro, que ni los personajes de Free! ni los elementos presentes del cuento de J.K Rowling me perteneces, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo solo me enredo con ellos.**_

_**Espero les guste y a leer se ha dicho!**_

…**..**

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Capítulo 1: prologo**

Había una vez un joven nadador, atractivo y talentoso llamado Yamazaki Sousuke. El chico de cabello negro y preciosos ojos aguamarina tenía una personalidad seria y generalmente fruncía el ceño ante cualquier persona, sin dar una sonrisa a casi nadie.

Yamazaki observaba a sus amigos, o mejor dicho compañeros de club, que con el paso del tiempo empezaron a comportarse como idiotas todo debido a un gran mal, a su parecer, llamado amor. A él eso le parecía la cosa más absurda, ridícula e inútil que pudiera existir, pero a pesar de ir en contra de sus principios e ideales, sin poder evitarlo de ningún modo el chico comenzó a sentir ese gran mal, esa sensación especial de cosquilleo en el estómago y ese acelerón en sus latidos cardiacos cada que veía a su mejor amigo Rin Matsuoka. Podrán imaginar el gran golpe que, darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo al igual que todas las personas que lo rodeaban, supuso para Sousuke, pero acepto resignado que se estaba enamorando cada vez más y que los sentimientos que tenía por el niño pelirrojo en su infancia solo sirvieron para acelerar el flechazo. Ahora el formaba parte de los idiotas.

Pero el fallo en su vida, y lo que más le molestaba era darse cuenta que Rin no sentía nada especial por él, y creía que por nadie, ya que el chico de ojos escarlata siempre se había comportado como ese tipo de idiota que el observaba en sus compañeros, siempre alegre y sonriente, dramático con cualquier pequeño detalle, y llorón en muchas ocasiones. Eran esas cosas las que tanto gustaban a Sousuke, y se alegraba cuando pensaba en la suerte de haber podido reencontrarse con esa persona que en antaño le había abandonado para cumplir sus sueños de ser nadador olímpico.

Un día cualquiera Sousuke no lo soporto más y actuando como el idiota en el que se había vuelto, decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer el intento, además el lugar era adecuado (la habitación que compartían) y la otra parte estaba de buen humor; quizás podría sacar algo de suerte y conseguir lo que, aunque no quisiera admitir demasiado, deseaba.

"_Oye Rin"_ comenzó con su voz clara y tranquila de siempre, el pelirrojo lo miro y espero a que continuara _"¿has visto como todos se comportan últimamente?"_ decidió irse por las ramas* y ver cuál era la reacción de su amigo.

"_Oh te refieres a que últimamente los chicos del equipo parecen estar sonrientes y arreglados como modelos todo el tiempo" _Rin rio como tenía costumbre _"Al parecer la mayoría ha conseguido pareja recientemente, se ven tiernos estando tan enamorados, ¿no lo crees?"_

"_¿Eh?... Ah claro"_ el hecho de que el de orbes escarlata hablara tan calmadamente sobre el tema no le daba buena señal a Sousuke y exprimiéndose el cerebro por algo que decir, pronuncio lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, una pregunta que frecuentemente se hacía _"Rin ¿tú has estado enamorado de alguien?"_

"_Ah… emm, yo ¿quizás?"_ esa respuesta o era muy mala o muy buena, fue algo que Sousuke no supo descifrar.

"_¿Cómo que quizás?"_ el corazón del pelinegro palpitaba rápidamente, y con cierto esfuerzo ante la expectación.

"_Emmm… bueno ¿recuerdas a aquel chico, el que solo nada Free style?"_ al momento en que supo de quien hablaba, entendió que todo estaba perdido "_Desde que me cambie de escuela, antes de ir a Australia, él me gustaba y desde que nos reencontramos el año pasado y resolvimos nuestros asuntos, pues hemos estado… avanzando para una posible relación ¿quizás?"_ al terminar Rin lo miro con una sonrisa ingenua e inocente en su rostro y el de orbes aguamarina entendió que Rin estaba enamorado de alguien que no era él.

"_Ahmmm, ya veo"_ quería salir de ese cuarto, sentía que las paredes se iban cerrado entorno a él y el aire empezaba a faltarle.

"_Sou, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálido_" y para mala suerte del morocho los sentidos por lo general despistados de Rin hacían su aparición justo ahora, en serio nada podía salirle bien.

"_Voy a salir a correr, no te preocupes Rin"_ y sin más palabras o miradas salió de ese cuarto con el corazón deshecho.

Lo único que quería hacer era nadar, nadar sin parar y quizás si tenía un poco de suerte morir en el intento, o ahogarse, eso sonaba muy bien también. Y así lo hizo nado y nado toda la noche hasta que su vieja herida en el hombro se hizo presente, y aun así siguió nadando quedando desmayado a la orilla de la piscina donde la encontraron al día siguiente con el hombro destrozado y el rostro tan pálido que parecía amoratado.

Después de una larga estadía en el hospital y un shock catatónico que lo había inhabilitado de hablar por más de dos semanas, recibió la noticia de que nadar ya no era posible para él, por lo que Sousuke se dedicó a terminar sus estudio, sin acercarse mucho a Rin o a alguna competencia. Después se enteró que y que Rin su amor perdido, se iría a Australia nuevamente porque lo habían reclutado en un equipo de ese país recomendado por su anterior entrenador, lo peor es que se iba a largar con ese chico Nanase Haruka, quien también había sido reclutado, así que él se había quedado solo nuevamente.

Luego de graduarse se despidió de Rin y lo vio partir hacia Australia junto con los amigos del otro chico, ese pelinegro con expresión estoica y cara de tonto, a su parecer. Pero no presto atención a nada, porque ya había tomado una decisión, había decidido que nunca más volvería a caer en ese mal, nunca más volvería a ser débil y no volvería a sentir nada por nadie.

Pero el simple hecho de proponérselo no era nada seguro, así que decidió meterse en terrenos oscuros de magia negra y averiguar alguna forma para hacer su deseo realidad, a pesar de ser sumamente escéptico. Así con toda su concentración y su tiempo se dedicó a buscar algo que sirviera, algún tipo de conjuro o invocación que cualquiera pudiera realizar pero no encontraba nada.

Había vuelto a vivir en casa con sus padres, y estaba pensando en trabajar en algún lado, quizás en algo relacionado con la natación, por lo que sus días se reducían a vagar por la ciudad hasta encontrar una solución a su futuro. En uno de estos días encontró una extraña biblioteca que por solo su apariencia capturo su atención, con calaveras decorativas, telarañas que se veían bastante realistas y velas de extraños colores, adornando sus escaparates. La librería se llamaba "Horrocruxes" que si no mal recordaba pertenecía al mundo de Harry Potter, esos libros y películas inglesas que narraban la vida de un chico en el mundo mágico. Él no era particularmente fan de la historia, y más bien creía que la magia era algo más oscuro y demoniaca, no tan fantasiosa como la pintaban en esa historia, pero ya había buscado tanto que echar un vistazo no haría daño.

Dentro encontró libros que parecían muy oscuros, el solo sentirlos le hacía sentir un escalofrió y el peso del volumen no concordaba con su apariencia. Sonriendo empezó a leer unos cuantos libros pero ninguno hablaba de una manera para dejar de sentir, hasta que tomo un libro extraño de color rosa que se llamaba remedios para el desamor. Por su apariencia el libro más bien parecía de autoayuda, el tipo de libro que compraban los depresivos cuando se enamoraban de alguien con quien no tenían ninguna oportunidad. _**"Bueno eso mismo hice yo"**_ pensó Sousuke golpeándose la cabeza con el librillo _**"quizás tenga algo interesante"**_

Desde el momento en que el pelinegro abrió el libro tuvo la sensación de que a pesar de su apariencia, ese libro era más oscuro de cuantos había en la tienda y al empezar a leer un poco comprobó que tenía razón. Página a página, el volumen iba describiendo las maneras más horribles y atroces que hubo para supuestos brujos de antaño dejaran de sentir, desde inyectarse pociones venenosas en las venas para que llegaran al corazón después de haber "purgado" el cuerpo de emociones, hasta supuestos hechizos que consistían en amputar la vena aortica, lo único que no aclaraba era como habían terminado las personas que habían hecho ese tipo de cosas.

Pero en una página más sencilla que las demás, que contaban con explícitos dibujos al carboncillo de los procesos que explicaba, venían escritas unas sencillas instrucciones. 1. Tener una jaula o urna 2. Estar en un espacio totalmente cerrado. 3. Estar desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. 4. Recitar a la 1:44 de la madrugada las palabras "CRUDELIS LOVELESS"** cuatro veces.

Sin pensarlo mucho Sousuke decidió que probaría eso, por lo que compro el librillo y paso por un cofrecillo de cristal que había visto en el camino. Solo quedaba esperar la hora indicada y comprobaría si en realidad existían cosas como la magia.

Esa misma noche con la puerta de su habitación cerrada con candado, en una casa vacía porque sus padres andaban en un viaje de reconciliación, con el cofre de cristal apoyado en su cama, a la 1:40 de la madrugada, un semidesnudo Sousuke esperaba que el reloj avanzará cuatro minutos más para empezar a recitar las dos palabras que le concederían su ansiado deseo, y cuando esos minutos pasaron lo que parecía un fantasía comprobó su verdad.

"_CRUDELIS LOVELESS, CRUDELIS LOVELESS, CRUDELIS LOVELESS, CRUDELIS LOVELESS" _recito Sousuke subiendo el tono de su voz por cada palabra que decía hasta que termino dando un grito grave y fuerte.

Un dolor punzante y ardiente se empezó a presentar en donde se encontraba su corazón, emergiendo hasta su pecho en donde una larga herida sangrante se fue expandiendo hasta formar un hueco. Durante este proceso un asustado pelinegro gemía por el dolor, conteniendo los desesperados gritos que pugnaban por salir, para no alarmar a sus vecinos; en algún momento incluso creyó que se desmayaría pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió mantenerse de pie. En un reflejo llevo ambas manos a su herida presionando fuertemente hasta que sintió algo empujando contra ellas; ese era su corazón y cuando retiro sus manos el órgano salto a ellas quedándose allí palpitando levemente en las manos de su dueño.

Después solo consiguió meter el órgano en el cofre y ocultarlo en una de sus gavetas, antes de caer inconsciente en su cama, con el pecho abierto y el abdomen ensangrentado.

…

* Irse por las ramas, es decir, divagar o darle vueltas al tema; no sé si esta expresión sería entendida por personas de otros países, por eso hago la aclaración.

** Crudelis: Sin corazón, Loveless: sin amor. Las dos palabras están el latín según el traductor de Google. Me sorprendí cuando vi que sin amor en latín y en ingles se escribe de la misma forma, jeje todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

…..

_**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo, el cual espero les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo. El próximo capítulo se puede decir que está hecho por lo que lo subiré seguramente en una semana. **_

_**Estoy bastante emocionada con esta idea y con esta pareja, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Makoto lo prometo, así que espero tenga algo de acogida, y quieran dejarme sus comentarios, por supuesto se aceptan comentarios positivos y críticas.**_

_**Y bueno ya termino mi cháchara, en una semana el próximo capítulo y en serio espero les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Hola vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, y ya por fin aparecerá Mako *wiiiiiii, lo amo***

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a las personas que dejaron su review, agregaron a favoritos, y alertas, me alegra saber que a alguien le gusto la historia y espero que les siga gustando.**

**Quiero aclarar que hay mención del RinHaru/HaruRin pero como ya he dicho antes esta no es mi pareja favorita, de hecho entre más random la pareja más me gusta como ReiHaru, Ringisa entre otras. Pero mi favorita es sin duda Soumako o en este caso MakoSou y es gracias a los maravillosos fics que hay de ellos dos, así que agradecimientos a todos esos escritores de esta pareja.**

**Bueno como siempre personajes de Free! o del cuento de "El corazón peludo del brujo" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin explayarme más, por favor disfruten.**

…**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Érase una vez en una ciudad costera llamada Iwatobi un chico de cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos verde oliva llamado Tachibana Makoto. Dicho chico era sumamente amable con todas las personas que lo rodeaban, siempre sonriente y cálido, maduro y responsable. Makoto amaba a todos, su padre, su madre, sus hermanitos, sus amigos, los gatos, en fin, a todo en general, pero esto hacía que el chico no considerara a nadie como especial para él. Claro, excepto su mejor amigo, de quien estaba enamorado desde pequeño, Nanase Haruka.

Para Makoto estar enamorado no representaba problema, ya que por su personalidad siempre había sido abierto a aceptar sus sentimientos y los de los demás, pero era temeroso y no se animaba a confesar sus sentimientos porque notaba que la dinámica que mantenía con sus amigos podría cambiar si lo hacía. Una cosa dio paso a otra y decidió arriesgarse a hacer lo que tanto le había costado decidir.

Ese día habían salido de la práctica del club de natación y se habían dirigido a la casa del chico de ojos azules como el zafiro con la intención de terminar unas cuantas tareas que tenían pendientes. Makoto sabía que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, además el lugar era adecuado y Haru parecía menos estoico que de costumbre, quizás podría tener algo de suerte y conseguir lo que por tanto tiempo ha querido.

"_Oye Haru"_ comenzó con su voz titubeante que indicaba claramente su nerviosismo, el pelinegro lo miro y espero a que continuara _"¿has visto cómo se comportan Rei, Nagisa y Gou últimamente?"_ decidió empezar resaltado el comportamiento de sus compañeros de club y ver si su amigo, con lo despistado que era, había notado el cambio.

"_No creo… ¿tal vez que todos parecen más interesados en mirarse los unos a los otros que en el agua?" _así Haruka le dio justo la respuesta que podía esperarse de él, pero esa no le ayudaba mucho en sus planes.

"_Eh… ¿y sabes porque se comportan así?"_ tanteo con las mejillas algo coloradas, recibiendo una negación silenciosa de parte de su mejor amigo _"Bueno, creo que es porque están enamorados, aunque no se quien lo está de quien"_ le explico pacientemente como solía hacer con cada casa que el ojiazul no entendía, lo que se basaba casi siempre en interacción humana.

"_Eso quiere decir que si están menos interesados en el agua"_ exclamo Haru con voz sorprendida; no entendía como alguien se interesaba en otra cosa que no fuera el agua.

"_¿Eh?... Ah claro"_ y sintió que el momento de decir lo que quería había llegado, porque no obtendría algo más sustancioso de su amigo _"Haru ¿tú has sentido interés en alguien a parte del agua o la natación?" _bueno un rodeo más no podía hacer daño.

"_Ah… si, por Rin, él se me confesó hace unos pocos días y siempre lo he querido desde que nadamos en relevo, aunque todavía no estoy seguro si estamos saliendo"_ explico rápidamente Haruka sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, pero no sabía que esa respuesta fue muy, pero muy mala para Makoto quien inmediatamente sintió como sus mínimas esperanzas se desmoronaron.

"_Ahmmm, ya veo"_ quería salir de ese cuarto, sentía que las paredes se iban cerrado entorno a él y el aire empezaba a faltarle, así que se levantó fingiendo haberse acordado de algo repentinamente y comenzó a guardar sus cosas "_Haru, acabo de recordar que mi madre me pidió que vigilara a los gemelos mientras ella y mi padre salían a cenar_, _terminaremos la tarea mañana, lo prometo"_

"_Está bien Makoto, pero antes podrías no decirle nada a los chicos sobre lo que te conté, si le mencionan algo a Rin, armará un drama"_ pidió el pelinegro sin levantar la vista de su libro de biología donde se presentaban fotografías de habitad marinos.

"_De acuerdo, no te preocupes" _y antes de que las lágrimas acumuladas se empezarán a derramar salió rápidamente de la casa de su mejor amigo, quien nunca sería más que eso.

No se fue a su casa, sino que se dirigió a donde Nagisa había intentado acampar aquella vez que se escapó de su hogar, y allí lloró hasta que sintió sus ojos ardiendo y que ya no tenía más lagrimas por derramar. A pesar de todo no se sentía tan abatido como había esperado, lo que suponía era causa de que él estaba bastante seguro que Rin y Haru tenían algo más profundo y romántico que una simple amistad de años, y aunque dolía ya estaba mentalizado en que ese enamoramiento era algo que tendría que superar en algún momento; ahora al menos podría empezar a olvidarse de esos sentimientos y enfocarse en algo más.

Y así pasó el tiempo, entre competencias y retortijones cuando veía a Haruka compitiendo con Rin, hasta que finalmente llegó la graduación. Ese día Rin fue a encontrarse con todos y allí él y Haruka les confesaron que estaban saliendo y que ambos habían sido reclutados en Australia por recomendación del antiguo entrenador de Rin.

Una semana después fue al aeropuerto, junto con Nagisa, Rei y Gou a despedirse de sus amigos y ahí vio nuevamente a ese compañero de Rin, Yamazaki Sousuke, del cual supo que por una lesión en el hombro tuvo que retirarse de la natación. El ojioliva sin quererlo observo mucho a ese chico y notó indicios de su misma condición. Esas miradas rabiosas dirigidas a Haru, mezcladas con un poco de tristeza que se veía más cubierta por la envidia, delataban que el chico de ojos aguamarina pasó por lo mismo que él, pero a diferencia de su persona no parecía haberlo olvidado, y más bien parecía desesperado por no sentir nada más, y sin notarlo siguió observándolo, notando la manera en que torcía las comisuras de sus labios cada vez que sacudía un poco los hombros, o como se tensaba cuando suspiraba, o lo hermosos que se veían sus ojos empañados por indicios de lágrimas, o el como no podía despegar esos ojos añorantes del rostro de Rin hasta que se perdió por la puerta de abordaje. Por un momento quiso ir a hablarle pero en los que se despidió de Haru hasta que este se perdió de vista, Yamazaki Sousuke desapareció.

"_**Bueno tal vez algún día lo vuelva a encontrar"**_ pensó con un suspiro antes de verse arrastrado por sus compañeros a la celebración por los logros de sus amigos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente una habitación en el que el día anterior aconteció un suceso imposible. Un chico de cabello negro, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración errática mientras se revolvía sobre las sabanas que habían pasado toda la noche ordenadas, de pronto se despertó de golpe tocándose el pecho esperando encontrar un hueco e indicios de sangre seca aún con los ojos cerrados, pero no había nada de lo que esperaba sentir por lo que respirando aliviado habría los ojos mostrando una mirada tan fría que podía helar a quien fuera. _**"Todo fue un sueño"**_ pensó e intento sonreír naturalmente pero solo le salió un rictus de sonrisa sínica.

Miro alrededor de sí mismo intentando comprobar que efectivamente todo había sido un sueño, pero se miró sin camisa, con las colchas todavía puestas en su lugar, con la puerta cerrada con seguro y un libro rosa a la par de su almohada, y dudo seriamente si quería que todo fuera un sueño o no. Bueno solo había un modo de comprobar su realidad, por lo que levantándose de su cama se dirigió hacia la tercera gaveta de su escritorio y de un tirón la abrió. Allí dentro de un cofre de cristal, reposaba un corazón humano, su corazón, latiendo levemente justo como lo había hecho el día anterior en sus propias manos.

Sousuke cayó sentado en el suelo sujetándose el pecho, sintiendo unos latidos fantasmagóricos que se presentaban al mismo ritmo del órgano que estaba observando y pudo sentirlo, o más bien no pudo sentirlo, porque ya no sentía nada. Quiso mirarse en el espejo, así que se levantó sintiendo sus extremidades temblar ligeramente y se miró en el espejo de su armario viendo como su cara parecía esculpida en piedra, como sus ojos brillaban con un aire frio y un brillo metálico que podría paralizar, y como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sin sentimiento de calidez o sinceridad, sino como un reflejo de lo vacío que había quedado. Y celebro internamente haber encontrado lo que tanto busco, comenzando así una vida de no sentir absolutamente nada, una vida en que nunca más sentiría el dolor del rechazo.

Al principio la gente lo miraba, en parte admirados por esa belleza perfectamente imperturbable, en parte asustados por que alguien pudiera parecer tan frio a pesar de sonreír, pero pronto se acostumbraron a ver en Sousuke ese tipo de persona que nunca sufre, que nunca muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos en su rostro. Nadie nunca imagino que no había sentimientos que mostrar.

La solución a su futuro llego por si sola al pelinegro, sus padres preocupados habían buscado un lugar donde su único hijo pudiera rehabilitarse un poco de su lesión y esto llevo a Sousuke a la ciudad de Tokio donde tenía su rehabilitación al mismo tiempo que estudiaba para ser terapeuta de lesiones deportivas. Todo le estaba saliendo como quería y eso le daba una sensación de total bienestar, pero nunca noto que el estar completamente solo en una universidad en donde convivía con tantos compañeros, era algo francamente imposible.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de unos ojos verde oliva que lo observaron al atardecer cuando salía del edificio de medicina, ni vio la sonrisa que cruzo fugazmente el rostro de la persona que poseía esos ojos. Lo único que Sousuke sintió esa tarde fue un escalofrió y un cosquilleo en la parte de su pecho que estaba vacía.

….

_**Entonces ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si lo habrán notado pero la conversación de Makoto y Haru es similar a la de Sou y Rin y se repiten varias cosas, esto tendrá su propósito en el futuro *espero***_

_**Para el próximo capítulo vendrá al fin el encuentro de nuestros personajes, espero salga bien y prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda, aunque no prometo fecha.**_

_**Les voy a lanzar una pregunta ¿Qué tipo de uke creen que sea Sousuke? ¿Y qué tipo de seme creen que sea Mako? Me encantaría saber que opinan en este topic y bueno si tiene críticas o si merezco algún alago lo pueden dejar en un review, incluso si me quieren apuñalar con palabras acepto todo, porque es lo que hace mejorar.**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Hola, vengo con el capítulo tres de esta historia el cual salió bastante pronto, si me permiten decir.**

**Bueno en este el esperado encuentro, espero les guste y no queden decepcionadas (o decepcionados si tengo lectores del sexo biológico masculino)**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen está historia, que dejan sus reviews, agregan a alertas o favoritos, es grato saber que a alguien le agrada la historia.**

**Y bueno este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Himiko- chan Hirisashi quien está cumpliendo años hoy, gracias por siempre ayudarme con tus sugerencias y a ordenar mis ideas, espero te guste el capítulo.**

**La aclaratoria de rigor: ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es puramente por pasión al yaoi.**

**Por favor, disfruten la lectura!**

…

**Capítulo 3**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sousuke se había marchado a estudiar en la universidad de Tokio, y casi cuatro desde que se deshizo de su corazón, el cual reposaba en una de las gavetas del armario de su apartamento desde hace tres meses exactos, desde el día que se había mudado.

En ese tiempo el cambio que se dio en Yamazaki Sousuke fue casi drástico, porque una de las ventajas de perder los sentimientos es que ya no te preocupas por nada; el chico de personalidad seria y que generalmente fruncía el ceño ante cualquier persona, sin dar una sonrisa a casi nadie, había dado paso a un chico de actitud demasiado despreocupada, el cual reía, con esa sonrisa hueca y vacía que había adquirido, cuando pensaba que algo era gracioso sin importar si las personas lo miraban pensando que estaba desquiciado; el cual si veía algo que creía era de su gusto, lo compraba sin importar sus finanzas posteriores; el cual cuando pensaba que algo se suponía era triste, torcía los labios hacia abajo y fruncía el ceño similar a como solía hacerlo en antaño; y sobretodo se había convertido en el chico que jamás se avergonzaba de nada, absolutamente nada. Dentro del campus universitario este último punto en particular había creado una leyenda en torno al misterioso personaje que suponía Sousuke a los ojos que le miraban cautivados, ganándose el titulo público de "la persona que no conocía la vergüenza". Claro en privado estas leyendas o títulos no eran tan amables ni admirables, títulos como "El chico de hielo" o "El hollow"*, que no se alejaban mucho de su realidad, aunque nadie lo supiera con certeza.

Al morocho esto no le interesaba, aunque si sentía esa molestia que provenía de sus pensamientos, porque si algo hay que dejar en claro es que el de orbes aguamarina no puede sentir, ni puede experimentar emociones, todo él estaba guiado por los pensamientos, sus risas, sus deseos banales, sus tristezas o molestias, absolutamente todo se configuraba de acuerdo a como él pensaba que cualquier persona se debía sentir en determinada situación, por eso es que los apodos no le interesaban, porque si recordaba a su yo antiguo eso nunca le hubiera interesado.

Pero esta leyenda en lugar de alejarlo de la gente, de hacerlo apartarse, más bien había atraído a gran cantidad de curiosos que deseaban conocer a un ser tan perfecto físicamente y tan imperturbable emocionalmente, consiguiéndole un gran sequito de seguidores entre los cuales había hecho una buena "amistad", solo había una clase en la que ninguno de esos seguidores lo acompañaba, porque casi con ninguno ni ninguna compartía campo de estudio, y justo en esa clase iba a experimentar algo que daría un giro a su vida.

En una tarde que entraba al salón de la clase de "fundamentos de anatomía: sistema muscular", unos ojos verdes lo siguieron nuevamente desde lejos, pero estos dos orbes tenían un brillo de determinación. Observaron al de cabello azabache sentarse en las filas de mitad del salón y cuando se había terminado de acomodar en el lugar se acercó a él tomando al asiento a su lado.

"_¿Yamazaki- kun?"_ pregunto captando la atención del de ojos aguamarina _"estoy seguro que no me recuerdas, soy Tachibana Makoto amigo de Haru y de Rin"_

Makoto observo con detenimiento a Sousuke, el cual se notaba bastante diferente desde la última vez que lo vio; ya no parecía desecho como lucía en el aeropuerto, pero ese cambio no alentaba a Makoto y en realidad lo hizo preocuparse. Él siempre había sido una persona muy perceptiva y lo que notaba en Sousuke le hacía tener un escalofrío, esos ojos tan fríos, ese rostro tan estoico, incluso su respiración le hacían sentir que algo andaba mal con ese chico. Dándose cuenta que lo estaba observando muy intensamente, hizo lo que mejor se le daba y le sonrió al azabache para darle espacio.

"_Ah sí, Rin te ha mencionado algunas veces"_ murmuro Yamazaki con voz despreocupada.

"_Ouch, eso duele"_ bromeó Makoto con una risa pura y cristalina _"No sabía que Rin es tan frio con sus amigos"_

"_Lo siento, él me ha hablado mucho de todos ustedes, tu eres el amable Makoto, el chico que sonríe indiscriminadamente y que es un miedoso de primera"_ comento Sousuke con una sonrisa amplia que le saco un brillo metálico y frio a su mirada _"No me menciono, eso sí, que estudiabas en esta misma universidad, me sorprende haberme topado contigo aquí, Tachibana"_

"_Demonios hubiera preferido que se hubiera ahorrado lo de miedoso"_ se sonrojo un poco sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Sousuke "_Si no lo menciono seguramente fue porque estaba muy preocupado por tu salud, y apresurado con su viaje"_ Los ojos verde olivo de Makoto prestaron atención ante la posible reacción que podía tener Sousuke a la mención de un Rin preocupado por él, pero en ese rostro perfecto no se dio ni la más mínima señal de emoción _"Además él tampoco me menciono que podría encontrarme contigo"_ continuó el castaño tratando de ver reacción por parte del morocho sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso, pero al ver que no lo conseguía dijo lo que realmente quería saber _"Entonces… ¿ya superaste a Rin?"_

La cara de Sousuke no se desencajo, pero si frunció el ceño pensando que debía de mostrarse molesto ante el poco tacto de ese, prácticamente, desconocido _"¿A qué te refieres con superarlo?" _preguntó en voz baja y seria.

"_Lo siento, la vida en Tokio me ha quitado algo de delicadeza, pero desde que te vi en el aeropuerto supe que estabas enamorado de Rin y bueno ya sabemos que no fue algo compartido"_ se excusó Makoto poniéndose algo tímido por la manera en que había, según él, incomodado al morocho; si algo no soportaba Makoto era hacer sentir mal a alguien más.

"_Pues sí, lo estuve, y efectivamente nunca paso de ser algo unilateral, es más ni siquiera tuve chance de confesarle lo que sentía"_ el ex Samezuka rio pensando en la mala suerte que había tenido, detectando que los ojos del castaño se agudizaron ante esa reacción y decidió increpar al castaño _"pero ¿cómo es posible que lo supieras solo de esa vez?"_

"_Ah, es porque me pasó lo mismo con Haru"_ respondió agachando la cabeza con timidez _"tampoco pude confesarme antes de que me diera la noticia de su relación con Rin"_ sintiéndose a gusto el castaño se dejó llevar y empezó a contar muchas cosas _"cuando hice el intento, ¿sabes cómo comenzó la conversación?"_

"_Oye, Rin"_

"_Oye, Haru"_ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo cual los hizo reír.

"_Me imagino que continuaste recalcando como las personas alrededor de ustedes se veían enamorados y tontos"_ menciono Sousuke pensando en la divertida conversación en que se había enfrascado, claro que el no tener corazón era la única forma en que pareciera divertida.

"_Exacto, Haru solo se preocupaba del desinterés que mostraban por el agua"_ Makoto sintió un efímero sentimiento de tristeza que fue borrado por la mirada vacía que lo observaba _"Luego muy estúpidamente le pregunte si se había sentido así alguna vez"_

"_Y ahí fue cuando menciono su especie de relación con el amante del agua"_ termino Sousuke con su relato dándose cuenta de lo similar que había sido para los dos.

"_No sabía que teníamos tanto en común, aunque sea en las partes menos agradables de nuestras vidas"_ comento Makoto poniendo una mirada triste y agachando la cabeza mostrándose ligeramente abatido por los recuerdos.

Y Sousuke no supo si fue esa mirada triste o esa sonrisa que la acompañaba, pero fuera como fuere sintió nuevamente ese mismo dolor punzante en su vació pecho, el mismo que había sentido por primera vez algunos días atrás.

"_¿Tú ya lo superaste?"_ quiso saber el de cabello oscuro mirando como el castaño se removía incomodo en su silla.

"_Oh, ya veo que no has escuchado"_ murmuró el castaño evitando su mirada por alguna razón que a Sousuke no le quedó clara, pero en ese momento el profesor atravesó las puertas del salón dando por terminada la conversación de ambos chicos, que a pesar de ser desconocidos, el uno para el otro, se habían entendido demasiado bien en pocos minutos. Sousuke quería una respuesta y el castaño no era renuente a dársela por lo que en un bajo susurró contestó lo último que el chico le había preguntado _"eso intento todo el tiempo"_

Y con la respuesta flotando en el aire que los empezó a rodear como una burbuja las clases dieron comienzo a dos horas de silencio, deshaciendo eso que habían empezado a construir, explotando esa capa de aire que los escondió y los hizo entenderse tan bien. Ese día no hablaron más porque el castaño tuvo que salir antes de la clase para llegar a su próxima lección que estaba casi del otro lado del campus y la única despedida que tuvieron fue una sonrisa; hueca por parte de Sousuke y cálida pero triste por parte de Makoto.

Y al ver al castaño sonreír de esa manera mientras salía por la puerta, la cabeza de Sousuke se vio invadida por una voz que era la suya, pero que al mismo tiempo estaba seguro no eran sus pensamientos.

"_Sálvame, regrésame"_ escucho antes de que todos los sonidos que lo rodeaban regresarán a sus oídos y a su mente.

….

_* Hollow_: es decir hueco o vacío. En el caso de Sousuke se aplica literalmente -_-!

…..

**Bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y bueno eso del final es un poco misterioso, espero imaginen que es lo que pasa.**

**Para el próximo capítulo creo que les daré alguna sorpresa, pero nada de spoiler, así que tendrán que esperar XD**

**La pregunta random de hoy: ¿vieron el ova? El Soumako/ Makosou que apareció fue súper emocionante y Makoto se vio tan sexy y amenazante ¿Qué opinan, les gusto? Ah y por cierto viendo la segunda temporada en el capitulo dos Rin dice que a Sousuke también le gusta abajo, yo interpreto eso de la forma que me sirve jajajaja.**

**En fin! Como siempre se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, demandas, y alagos, de mi parte espero que se inclinen por la ultima opción y no las primeras jeje.**

**Nos leemos luego (espero que pronto)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Hola, vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en esta ocasión con más interacción entre los personajes, creo yo, y también con la supuesta sorpresa que sino adivinan la digo en las notas de abajo.**

**Como siempre agradezco a las personas que dejan su review, es un placer leer sus opiniones, y a las que agregan a alertas y favoritas, realmente me alegra que a alguien le guste la historia, obviamente a los que leen en el anonimato también se le agradece y sinceramente me gusta saber que leen la historia.**

**Por cierto le cambie un poco el formato a la escritura, ahora los diálogos no estarán en cursivo pero si encomillados y los pensamientos o alguna palabrilla dentro de contexto serán en cursiva. No creo que se vayan a perder**

**Aclaratoria de rigor: los personajes de Free! pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios y esto es un escape de mi mentecita.**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

…

**Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Makoto se había marchado a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio y casi cinco meses desde que había decidido adoptar una nueva resolución. No podía negar que el rechazo indirecto de Haru le había afectado, tal vez más de lo que notaba, pero también le había hecho ver que nunca había intentado enamorarse de verdad; porque con Haru había sido más como un reflejo de su estrecha relación.

Desde el momento en que vio que Haruka y Rin tenían una unión tan duradera y estable, a pesar de las peleas que, según él formaba parte de esa buena relación, se había puesto a pensar si alguna vez se había sentido así por alguien. Porque, debía aceptarlo, él era una persona muy amable, del tipo de persona en la que los demás confiaban y se apoyaban, y si podía decirlo él mismo, tampoco era muy egoísta, pero por esa misma personalidad nunca había pensado mucho en lo que era amar a alguien con fuerza, intensamente. Como fuera, con Haruka pensó que podría hacerlo y el ver que las cosas no le habían salido como deseaba fue un duro golpe.

Y fue en ese momento en que notó sus fallas para encontrar su felicidad, que decidió que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para poder enamorarse realmente, para encontrar a una persona a la cual amar como nunca lo había hecho.

Habían pasado, por ende, tres meses desde que cambio su hogar por la gran ciudad, donde había entrado a un ámbito de vida diferente y habían pasado tres meses donde ya había tenido unas siete parejas. A veces el mismo se sorprendía de lo popular que era y su deseo de amor combinado con su popularidad lo habían llevado a ser conocido como el "promiscuo fiel y amable" o como "el encantador cambiante", títulos de los que se hacía merecedor. Y es que Makoto no tenía intención de salir con tantas personas, el problema es que, sin el saberlo, la confesión frustrada con Haru le había dejado un trauma y él no podía hacer sufrir a alguien como había hecho él, así que cada vez que recibía una confesión o una invitación terminaba aceptando casi sin darse cuenta. Esto le había dado la oportunidad de buscar cumplir su deseo, pero aún no lo lograba.

Esa noche el castaño estaba acostado en su cama, rememorando la conversación que había tenido esa tarde con Yamazaki- kun, rememorando los gestos tan antinaturales que tenía el de orbes aguamarina y esa sonrisa tan vacía que tenía. Se preguntó qué habría hecho para terminar así, porque por lo que conversaron sus situaciones habían sido demasiado parecidas y él no había terminado así_, ¿por qué Yamazaki-kun parece tan roto y hueco?, _pensó_._

No sabía cómo entenderlo o cómo explicarlo, pero desde el momento en que lo había visto pasar cerca suyo se había sentido atraído como un imán hacia ese chico, aunque aún no tenía claro qué tipo de atracción era, algo le decía que tenía que acercarse a él cuanto pudiera.

"Mako, ¿estás bien?" le llamó con voz somnolienta la persona que se encontraba recostada en su pecho. Los ojos caramelo lo observaron un momento antes de volver a cerrarse y él sonrió con ternura y cariño.

"Si, lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte por mí Hikaru" respondió dándole un beso en la frente a su pareja desde hacía tres semanas, la persona que había rompido su record de la relación más larga que había tenido. Él se abrazó más fuerte a su pecho con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sousuke había pensado mucho esa noche en Makoto, en sus sonrisas tristes y en esa mística frase que le susurró cuando terminaron la conversación _"eso intento todo el tiempo", _aunque lo que más le había puesto a pensar era lo que le dijo antes, cuando había afirmado, quizás algo aliviado, que no lo había escuchado aún. ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo?

Los días comenzaron a pasar y era más frecuente encontrarse con el castaño a pesar de que antes de esa clase que habían compartido nunca le había visto. Cómo él siempre estaba acompañado por ese, a veces molesto, sequito de amigos había logrado descubrir que era a lo que se había podido referir Tachibana con esa afirmación

Cada vez que el de orbes oliva le saludaba al topárselo en algún pasillo, las chicas y chicos que lo seguían se ponían a reír como tontos y a echarle miraditas de añoranza al castaño.

"Demonios, desearía tener mi oportunidad ya" comento una chica en una ocasión.

"Yo quisiera tenerla primero" le atajó un chico agachándose un poco para encararla "Soy más atractivo que tú, y mucho más adecuado para Tachibana- san"

"Sabes que eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es llegar primero, por eso estoy pendiente de sus rompimientos" explico la rubia con pose filosófica "lo malo es que siempre alguien me gana y esa chica con la que está saliendo ahora parece haberle conquistado" se quejó.

"¿Alguien quisiera explicarme cual es el alboroto?" indagó Sousuke captando la atención de todos.

"¿No lo sabes? Es extraño, pensé que le conocías desde antes" razono otra chica, una castaña meneando la cabeza "Tachibana- san es conocido como el "promiscuo fiel y amable" porque cambia de pareja muy rápido pero cuando está con una persona es sumamente encantador, amable y fiel" explico sonrojándose un poco "y según dicen los rumores es muy bueno en la cama" ante esa afirmación casi la mayoría soltaron suspiros anhelantes "la cuestión es que el chico rompe los estereotipos de los típicos _"perros"*_, y nunca rechaza una propuesta por eso muchas personas hacen cola esperando que rompa con su pareja actual, aunque claro, nunca es él el que termina la relación, pero esos detalles no importan"

Después de esa explicación todos habían continuado especulando cuando tendrían la oportunidad de ligar con el ojiolivo, y Sousuke se sumió en sus pensamientos, pensando que era sorprendente descubrir eso, porque Tachibana Makoto no parecía ese tipo de persona. Una nueva punzada en el pecho le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor y varios de sus "amigos" le miraron boquiabiertos, pero él se despidió con una de sus típicas sonrisas alegando que iba a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco.

El de ojos aguamarina, no dejaba de pensar en el castaño, solo pensar claro está, y por eso huyó de esa conversación que le estaba haciendo doler el pecho hueco. Caminó por los pasillos hasta salir del edificio y cuando caminaba hacia una banca que estaba a la sombra de un árbol chocó contra alguien, para ser más precisos contra la persona en quien pensaba.

"Hola Yamazaki-kun" sonrió el castaño con dulzura.

"Emm… hola" pensó que se notaba un poco incómodo, lo que le quedo claro ante la mirada extrañada de Makoto "Deja de usar el -kun, puedes llamarme Sousuke" y sonrió esperando dejar en claro que esa era la supuesta fuente de su incomodidad.

"¡Sí! tú también puedes llamarme Makoto" una nueva sonrisa dulce por parte del castaño y una nueva punzada en el pecho del moreno "Dime ¿llevas puesto el pantalón de astronauta?"

"¿Cómo?" el repentino cambio de conversación confundió a Sousuke, a parte que la pregunta de por sí resultaba extraña.

"Es que tienes un trasero que se sale de orbita" inmediatamente después de decir esto el castaño se sonrojo tanto que se llevó una mano a la cara intentando ocultar el sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas "Lo siento, pensé que podría resistir el decirlo, pero fue demasiado vergonzoso" el castaño camino hasta la banca en que Sousuke pensaba sentarse anteriormente y escondió más su rostro utilizando ahora ambas manos. El pelinegro le siguió riendo.

"¿Ese línea se te acaba de ocurrir?" pregunto logrando una nueva oleada de sonrojo en su acompañante.

"No, la leí en un libro** y es una frase tan ridícula que quise comprobar si los rumores sobre "_la persona que no conoce la vergüenza" _eran ciertos" se excusó el castaño respirando profundamente para calmarse. Cuando lo consiguió levanto el rostro encarando a Sousuke aun con un tenue rosado en sus mejillas "Ya veo que son ciertos, ah y disculpa pero escuche un poco de la conversación que tenías en el pasillo, ¿ya sabes cómo me llaman, cierto?

Sousuke observo con atención a Makoto, notando que volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa triste y supuso que a diferencia suya ese título no le gustaba "Sí, lo escuche, pero no me importa cómo te llamen"

Ante esa confesión el de orbes olivo sonrió de una manera extraña, aliviado pero a la vez decepcionado, y el de ojos aguamarina pudo escuchar otra vez esa voz tan conocida y desconocida a la vez diciéndole nuevamente _"Sálvame, regrésame". _Se sintió un poco mareado y su mirada se desenfoco.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Sousuke?" le llamó el castaño, viendo que se había puesto un poco pálido. El más alto se recostó en su hombro algo confundido, y Makoto pudo sentir sus latidos acelerándose un poco, aunque lo interpreto como preocupación por el chico que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Rápidamente trato de buscarle el pulso para ver si se debía a un bajón de la presión cardiaca, pero no lo encontraba, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de los anormalmente lentos latidos del corazón del de cabellos azabaches "Sousuke, te llevaré a tu casa, dime dónde es"

"Habitación 374 de los dormitorios universitarios" recito en un susurró el azabache

Y sin poder evitarlo el castaño dejo salir una risita "Yo vivo en la 375".

Makoto, gracias a su contextura pudo llevar a Sousuke, abrazándolo por la cintura hasta la enfermería más cercana y allí después de tomarle los signos vitales, que extrañamente para Makoto dieron resultados normales, lo acompaño hasta su habitación a pesar de la insistencia de Sousuke en que se encontraba bien y que no hacía falta.

Cuando llegaron hasta allí el moreno le invito a pasar pero Makoto, no queriendo molestarle cuando se sentía mal, rechazo la invitación. Se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero Sousuke lo tomó del brazo.

"¿Entonces, estas saliendo con alguien?" pregunto casi mordiéndose la lengua que al parecer actuó sola. El castaño lo miro sorprendido y él pensó en lo vergonzoso que se estaba comportando sonrojándose como reflejo ante ese pensamiento "Es solo para verificar si los rumores son totalmente ciertos, y para informarles a mis amigos"

"Ah, ya veo" y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa entre aliviada y decepcionada "pues sí, salgo con un chico llamado Momose Hikaru"

"Chico, pensé que habían dicho chica" exteriorizo Sousuke sus pensamientos mirando al de ojos olivos con una seria expresión de confusión, que por alguna extraña razón a Makoto le pareció adorable.

"Bueno, es chica para la mayoría de personas" explico el castaño con una sonrisa algo apenada "Es un chico transgénero, por eso la mayoría piensan que es una chica, además con su contextura tiende a ser fácilmente confundido"

"¿Entonces te gustan los chicos o las chicas?" sinceramente Sousuke se estaba perdiendo un poco en esa conversación y Makoto parecía cada vez más apenado al explicarse.

"Eso no es importante para mí, creo que le llaman pansexualidad***" Makoto soltó un suspiro, resignado a causar una rara impresión "Yo solo quiero enamorarme, no me importa si es hombre o mujer, o si es hombre y quiere ser mujer"

"Así es como lo haces, así es como intentas enamorarte todo el tiempo" ahora todo tenía sentido para el pelinegro, el porque Makoto había dicho eso y porque le llamaban de la manera en que lo hacían. El rostro del castaño se mostraba triste pensando que Sousuke se repugnaría con él y dejaría de hablarle, pero en la mente del de orbes aguamarina lo que se gestaba era auto-desprecio "Eres realmente fuerte, yo jamás podría hacerlo, jamás podré enamorarme de nuevo"

Y a pesar que esa frase en la mayoría de las personas sonaba falsa, dolida y plagada de incertidumbre, en la voz de Sousuke solo se percibía verdad, lo cual hizo que Makoto quisiera llorar por compasión hacia Sousuke y hacía sí mismo. El castaño se marchó despidiéndose apresuradamente antes de llorar allí mismo y Sousuke no cerró la puerta, más bien salió y después de divagar un momento en el pasillo se decidió a dar una vuelta por un parque cercano.

En esos momentos no quería estar cerca de su corazón.

….

*Perro es usado en mi país para referirse a una persona que tiene muchas parejas y no son ni serios, ni fieles, ni discretos.

** La frasecita sale en el libro "Noches de Baile en el Infierno" en la historia llamada "Verdades" escrita por Michele Jaffe. Siempre me ha parecido una frasecita súper graciosa y no creo que nadie la pueda decir con seriedad.

***Pansexualidad se refiere a las personas que se enamoran exclusivamente de los sentimientos y la personalidad de una persona, sin importar si es hombre, mujer, transgénero o hermafrodita. Sé que no lo explico muy bien, pero se pueden fijar en Wikipedia si les interesa.

….

**Entonces sino adivinaron la sorpresa era que Makoto no está soltero, espero no me quieran matar, pero no creo darle mucho protagonismo a esa pareja de Mako.**

**Y bueno como siempre espero les haya gustado el capítulo y quieran seguir leyendo, sé que va un poco lento, pero no quiero hacer capítulos más largos porque luego se me extinguen las ideas y sería peor.**

**Me encantaría escuchar más opiniones, tal vez se me ocurra alguna buena idea de esta forme, y si quieren dejar criticas también son bienvenidas.**

**La pregunta de esta vez es ¿alguien leyó el cuento que dio está idea? Y si es así ¿quieren un final fiel a esa historia?**

**Por cierto hoy vi, por fin después de pensarlo mucho, Ai no Kusabi y waaaaahhhhh fue tan triste y romántico, me gusto como término pero también waaaaahhhh porque tuvo que terminar así.**

**Ya no molesto más y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos! (Porque no doy ni besos ni abrazos XD, soy alérgica autoproclamada)**


	5. Chapter 5

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Holis aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo y último capítulo de esta historia… Nah como creen si hasta este capítulo sale el personaje principal de todo el asunto, hasta ahora podremos ver a nuestro amado personaje principal en su primera aparición.**

**Acabo de notar que ya en el capítulo 5 puedo afirmar que esto será semanal y estaré actualizando martes, o antes si se puede, así que ya no tienen que preguntarse cuando lo subiré.**

**Como siempre agradezco a quien se toma el tiempo de leer la historia y a quienes dejan su review, agregan a favoritos o alertas, es una genialosidad saber que alguien lee la historia, dommo arigato!**

**Y para terminar los personajes de free! e ideas similares al cuento del "Corazón Peludo del Brujo" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Adelante con la lectura! O.O/**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

¿Cuánto tiempo se podría vivir sin corazón? ¿Tendría algún efecto negativo el tener el corazón separado del cuerpo? ¿Qué era ese dolor que sentía de vez en cuando en su pecho vacío?

Esas y otras preguntas rondaban la mente de Sousuke en tanto salía del campus y empezaba a vagar sin fijarse por donde pasaba. Se sentía extraño, algo no estaba bien con él (aparte de lo obvio) y tenía un pensamiento que le decía que debía estar molesto por algo, no sabía qué.

"_Sálvame, de prisa"_ resonó su molesta voz, que no era tan suya, nuevamente en su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente para despejar ese lo que fuera de su interior y así notó que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, es más en esos momentos estaba en unos callejones desolados con algunas cajas de botellas y otras basuras.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?" se preguntó en voz alta "¿Por qué carajos siempre termino perdido?".

Cierto, no tenía sentido de la orientación. Y llegando a esa conclusión hizo algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. Si cualquier persona lo hubiera visto en ese momento se hubieran alejado de él y si hubieran sido sus compañeros de Samezuka lo hubieran reconocido al instante.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal, saliendo a un distrito comercial poblado de tiendas e inundado de transeúntes. Solo siguió caminando tratando que no se notara su extravío y entonces lo vio.

Makoto estaba saliendo de una tienda, pero no iba solo, iba con una chica de cabellos medianos y castaños, de ojos dorados y de contextura delicada. Supuso que ese era la pareja de Makoto y entendió porque todos pensaban que era una chica, iba vestido con unos shorts algo abombados y cortos sin ser exhibicionistas, una blusa azul de seda ligeramente trasparente que dejaba ver el top que llevaba por debajo, y unas sandalias adornadas con una gran flor azul. Aunque no iba demasiado arreglado con accesorios y ese tipo de cosas que por lo general solo usaban las chicas sin duda podía pensarse que era una. El castaño por su parte tenía unos lentes de montura negra puestos y Sousuke se preguntó por qué no los usaba más si le quedaban tan bien.

Entonces el chico se agarró del brazo del castaño y él le abrazó por la cintura dándole un beso en la coronilla. Pero Sousuke lo notó, que aunque el de ojos olivas siempre fuera cálido con todos, no era tan diferente con ese chico Hikaru, y que no dejaba de relucir una sonrisa que no escondía por completo la tristeza que ya había visto.

Sin entender por qué lo hacía el de cabello oscuro huyó del lugar alejándose de esa escena cuanto podía y con ese pensamiento que le decía que debía estar incómodo y fastidiado creciendo en su interior. En definitiva ese día solo parecía empeorarle.

"_Sálvame, por favor"_ resonó nuevamente en su mente está vez con una nota aún más desesperada.

Por suerte llegó a la universidad dando algunas vueltas distraídas en los alrededores. Y aunque no quería ir a su habitación pensó que si dormía las cosas podían mejorar.

Estaba equivocado, debía aceptarlo. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se fue directamente a la cama y sin desvestirse se extendió quedando recostado sobre su espalda. Pasaron los minutos, las horas y nunca llegó a dormirse.

Pensaba en Makoto, el chico que le estaba invadiendo la cabeza con pensamientos incoherentes, pero que no podía dejar de recordar. Pensó que él y el castaño eran como las dos caras de una moneda. Ambos habían sufrido un amor de años, amor unilateral que no pasó de ser una amistad, ambos habían tratado de confesarse descubriendo que las mínimas esperanzas que pudieron tener fueron totalmente falsas desde el principio y llegando a ese punto cada uno había escogido un camino distinto. Sousuke decidió que nunca volvería a amar y para conseguirlo sacrifico su propio corazón, literalmente. En cambio Makoto decidió que trataría de enamorarse con todas sus fuerzas, que buscaría sentir esa emoción especial por alguien que le pudiera corresponder, sacrificando su seguridad sentimental, porque tratar de enamorarse conlleva sufrir y hacer sufrir.

De pronto pensó que debía sentir lastima de sí mismo, por haber sido tan débil, por haber huido al primer rechazo y no haberse esforzado más. Pero ese pensamiento rápidamente se esfumo siendo remplazado por otro que le decía que lo que había escogido era lo correcto, que no merecía la pena sufrir por alguien más que en cualquier segundo te podría dejar de amar.

El amor no duraba, y muchas veces ni siquiera empezaba, en definitiva no valía la pena ni el intento.

Entonces unos gemidos se escucharon amortiguados por las paredes, y sintió esa punzada en el pecho vacío nuevamente.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Makoto, hagámoslo" susurro Hikaru quitándose la suave blusa azul "Han pasado tres semanas desde que empezamos a salir y aún no lo hemos hecho, quiero sentirte, solamente acostarnos a dormir juntos no es suficiente"

El castaño le beso con fuerza e intensidad, pero rompió el contacto prontamente y negó con la cabeza, mirando a su acompañante con una sonrisa seductora, sin pretenderlo.

"No quiero hacerlo aquí donde nos pueden escuchar" inconscientemente pensó en su vecino de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina, y en definitiva no quería que él lo escuchará, de alguna manera muy pero muy extraña, algo de lo que el mismo estaba consiente, sentía que le estaría engañando si avanzaba tanto con Hikaru "¿lo comprendes?"

"Hmmp" el de ojos dorados hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, pero sabía que si quería que el castaño se enamorara de ella no podía presionarlo "¿No lo harías ni siquiera si prometo estar callada?" pregunto con los ojillos esperanzados.

"Mmmmm" el castaño hizo un gesto pensativo fingiendo que lo consideraba y decidió que usaría una liniecita ridícula que lo haría avergonzarse para escapar de ese problema "Puede que tu controles tus gemidos, peo yo no podría contenerlos tocando y saboreando un cuerpo tan erótico como el tuyo"

Los ojos de Hikaru casi se salen de sus orbitas y soltó un jadeo mirando al castaño como si fuera lo más ardiente que existiera "No es justo que digas esas líneas sino me harás nada" el chico se quitó sus shorts mostrando una ropa interior azul de encaje, que incluso al castaño hizo babear "mira como me pusiste" la erección del pequeño castaño se salía un poco por encima de esa atrevida lencería.

"No te puedo dejar así, te ayudaré a terminar, pero no podremos llegar al final ¿entendido?" Y el castaño acaricio al ojidorado con unos cuantos besos apasionados y vacíos hasta que este alcanzó el orgasmo, uno tan bueno que lo dejo exhausto y al punto de la inconciencia.

Después de acomodar al chico en su cama Makoto suspiro aliviado. A pesar de lo que decían los rumores sobre él, casi nunca se acostaba con sus parejas porque no quería lastimarlas más cuando se diera cuenta que él no se estaba enamorando de ellas, y entregar su cuerpo a una persona que no amaba solo lo haría sentir sucio y desalmado. Ya se había dado cuenta que, aunque Hikaru fuera un chico muy dulce y lindo, y que al parecer lo quisiera tanto, no se estaba enamorando de él y eso no cambiaría con el tiempo cuando pensaba tanto en otra persona por la cual no sabía ni que sentía. Solo podía esperar a que Hikaru se cansará de su actitud y le dejará.

Sousuke se coló en sus pensamientos, y nuevamente se preguntó "¿Por qué Sousuke parece tan roto y hueco, por qué no dejo de pensar en él y en lo mucho que me gustaría verle sonreír de verdad?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En la siguiente clase de "_fundamentos de anatomía: sistema muscular_", después de que Makoto llevará a Sousuke hasta su habitación, el castaño se sentía bastante ansioso por ver a Sousuke. Extrañamente después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver por el campus, por lo que esa clase sería una especie de reencuentro. El ojioliva se sentó donde lo hacían normalmente esperando que el de cabello azabache le hiciera compañía pronto y después de unos pocos minutos apareció.

Sousuke había pensado mucho en Makoto después de haber oído los gemidos que salían de su habitación y se había dado cuenta que no sentía muchas ganas de estar cerca del castaño, le dolía acercársele, un dolor físico, extraño y molesto; más ya no podía imaginarse la vida universitaria sin verlo o conversar con él. Estaba confundido en demasía.

El azabache se sentó junto al castaño y le dio una sonrisa algo distinta a las que Makoto había visto hasta el momento, esta era una sonrisa incomoda, confusa e incluso molesta, pero era la sonrisa en la que había podido captar más sentimientos por parte del chico. Eso le alegro de una manera algo incoherente y sin entender qué demonios se proponía, le abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como el gran cuerpo de Sousuke solo se relajaba dejándose hacer por él. El castaño se dio cuenta de lo extraño que parecería la situación a otros y de hecho pudo captar los murmullos que comenzaban a crecer en el salón, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros taladrándolos.

"Lo siento, Sousuke" se disculpó sonrojándose un poco "No sé por qué hice eso"

"No importa" y con solo esas dos palabras la extraña felicidad de Makoto se quebró por completo. Si no le importaba significaba que daba igual lo que hiciera y eso le hizo sentir un dolor que no había sentido desde el rompimiento de sus esperanzas con Haru.

Miró a Sousuke con una cara que solo se podría clasificar de resignación. Notaba que el de cabellos oscuros se comportaba de una manera distinta, con el ceño un poco fruncido, como lo hacía en antaño, y un lenguaje corporal que denotaba incomodidad y rigidez. Algo había cambiado desde su última conversación, no sabía qué o cómo, pero las cosas estaban terminando siquiera antes de empezar, cosas que Sousuke no quería saber ni sentir, y que Makoto no entendía porque deseaba tanto. Una cosa llamada amor, que sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo estaba surgiendo en las peores condiciones posibles.

"Lastima" susurró y alejo la mirada de Sousuke, sin notar como este se llevaba la mano al pecho nuevamente haciendo una mueca de dolor "Quisiera importarte" murmuro aún más bajo sin saber si el otro le había escuchado o no.

Pero en realidad Sousuke no le escucho porque en ese momento esa voz tan suya y tan extraña sonó de nuevo llamándole, con voz rota y desesperada. Su mente quedó en blanco y luego solo pudo observar un cofre de cristal, el mismo que contenía su corazón, pero ese órgano ya no era igual que antes. El corazón de Sousuke se estaba empezando a marchitar, y una capa fina de vellos negros cubría su totalidad, vellos que habían empezado a crecer desde hace algún tiempo y que seguían haciéndolo. Para Sousuke en esos momentos la luz se apagó dentro de su mente.

Makoto fue el primero en notar que Sousuke parecía laxo en su pupitre y cuando lo movió un poco el chico cayó al suelo golpeándose fuerte la cabeza y el hombro herido contra las demás sillas, inconsciente ya desde hace un rato. El caos que siguió al grito atemorizado del castaño, Sousuke nunca lo conocería.

* * *

**Y entonces, ¿pensaron que el titulo era solo un simbolismo? Pues déjenme decirles que el corazón peludo ha entrado al juego, y peludo literalmente XD.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo que ya desde este punto estos empezarán a darse amor, bueno solo Makoto lo dará porque Sousuke no puede lol, ah y como veo que nos les gusto Hikaru les informo que ya no le verán mucho tiempo más, lastima con lo que me costó pensar el nombre jeje. **

**Bueno como siempre espero sus opiniones que son mucho muy importantes para la inspiración, ya sean buenas o malas.**

**Hoy no tengo un tema, solo decir que ando sufriendo porqué Nezumi sigue yéndose cada vez que veo el anime, y eso que yo tengo la esperanza que en una de tantas cambie de parecer y se quede.**

**Ya dejo de molestar y nos vemos dentro de una semana.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo con el próximo capítulo, que salió antes de lo planeado, y contiene una sorpresilla que espero les guste.**

**Como siempre gracias a quienes dejan su review, agregan a favoritos y alertas, y se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia, eso me pone muy contenta.**

**Y la aclaratoria, pues ya me canse de escribirla en todos los capítulo XD, pero creo que ya la conocen, así que…**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Oscuridad era todo lo que había, una oscuridad apenas iluminada por una opaca luz. Sousuke corría, sin rumbo ni idea, solo con esa inmensa necesidad de correr y buscar ¿qué buscaba? Eso no lo sabía. Un destello dorado le llamo la atención y siguiéndolo se acercó hasta la más horrible imagen que pudo imaginar.

Un cofre de cristal enorme se erigía al frente de él, y dentro del contenedor un corazón de gran tamaño se mostraba en todo su esplendor, latiendo tan lentamente que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de hacerlo. Ese corazón no era como cualquier otro, estaba seco, marchito y cubierto de vello, era un órgano agonizante.

Sousuke cayó de rodillas observando la parte de él que había abandonado de la peor manera y se sintió, algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo, culpable, cobarde y triste. Su voz se levantó como una ráfaga de viento envolviéndole con las mismas palabras que solían resonar en su mente.

"_Sálvame, por favor"_ el susurró de su voz fue tan desgarrador y lastimero que realmente considero el hacerlo _"no me dejes morir aquí encerrado, me necesitas, por favor date prisa"_ susurro mientras la súplica bajaba de volumen hasta apagarse por completo.

El de cabellos azabaches se sintió impotente y cobarde porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para salvar esa parte de él que voluntariamente había abandonado y olvidado en el fondo de una gaveta de su armario. La oscuridad se fue haciendo más profunda hasta que no pudo ver nada más.

"…usuke" llamó una voz suave y relajante, haciéndole desear abrir los ojos "Sousuke ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Abrió los ojos y un rostro de piel color caramelo y unos brillantes ojos color verde olivo lo recibieron apenas abrió los ojos. Un rostro que estaba demasiado cerca de él y sin entender bien lo que sucedía sintió que su cara se calentaba un poco.

"Hola ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa dulce que le hizo sentir un poco más de calor.

"Makoto ¿dónde estoy?" pregunto hundiéndose un poco en la almohada tratando de alejarse del calor que ese bonito rostro despedía, envolviéndole. Sintió su rostro frio en las mejillas ante el calor de la piel del otro.

"Me alegra que hayas despertado" exclamó efusivamente el castaño besándole en la frente "Estaba muy preocupado por ti, parecías estar sufriendo muchísimo y yo no sabía qué hacer"

"¿Qué pasó, dónde estamos?" preguntó tratando de evitar una mueca de dolor por el dolor que sintió en su pecho cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Makoto sobre su piel, pero no pudo evitarlo del todo y los ojos verdes que estaban tan cerca de su rostro notaron lo que quería ocultar.

"Estamos en tu habitación" respondió primeramente acercándose un poco más al rostro ajeno, observando cuidadosamente "Antes de que comenzará la clase, estuvimos conversando y… bueno preferiría que no lo recordarás completamente, la cuestión es que te desmayaste en tu asiento y cuando lo noté y te moví un poco caíste estrepitosamente en el suelo golpeándote un poco la cabeza y el hombro de la lesión" la explicación salió atropelladamente y el ojiaguamarino casi no entendió, pero capto algunas partes.

"¿Cómo sabes en que hombro tengo mi lesión?" indagó con una mirada de curiosidad. Entonces los brillantes ojos verdes, desde la misma posición, le recorrieron el rostro y bajaron a su cuerpo, así fue como noto que no tenía puesta ninguna prenda en su parte superior del cuerpo y en realidad solo tenía puesto unos boxers que se ocultaban debajo de la sabana "Un momento ¿tú me desvestiste?" una sonrisa pícara y un sonrojo le dieron su respuesta.

"Lo siento, pero después de que te pude traer hasta aquí con ayuda de algunos compañeros pensé que lo mejor era que estuvieras lo más cómodo posible" se explicó el castaño desviando momentáneamente la mirada "además estaba preocupado por el moratón que salió en tu hombro debido al golpe, entonces te estuve colocando algunas compresas frías para que no se te hinchará más"

"Gracias Makoto, eres muy lindo" se mordió esa lengua imprudente que parecía decir lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera "Es decir, eres muy amable"

"Ah entonces no soy lindo" el castaño hizo un puchero infantil y adorable que se borró remplazado por una sonrisa dulce sin rastro de tristeza "No me importaría si tú eres el que me dice lindo, aunque todos digan que no es algo amable para decirle a un chico"

Sousuke se sentía un poco atontado por esos cambios de conversación que le daba el castaño y por esos niveles de dulzura que despedía en cantidades casi nocivas "Eres muy lindo, desde tus sonrisas dulces, hasta el adorable sonrojo que tienes en las mejillas" acepto con seriedad, haciendo evidente esa falta de sentimientos, pero aun así se notaba sinceridad en su palabras.

"Gracias Sousuke, eres muy amable" sonrió el castaño nuevamente, pero algo en su rostro demostraba que estaba esperando esa oportunidad "Perro no deberías decirle lindo a alguien por esos motivos cuando tu estas despeinado, con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas y un sonrojo tan adorable en las mejillas" Makoto se acercó un poco más a su rostro haciendo desaparecer los poco centímetro que los separaban "Te ves tan hermoso que estoy muriéndome de ganas por besarte"

El aliento cálido del castaño choco contra los labios de Sousuke y el sonrojo que se instaló en las mejillas del ojiverde se le hizo apetitoso. La verdad no sentía ninguna emoción o sentimiento por las palabras del castaño, pero su cuerpo le estaba rogando aceptar eso que le ofrecían de manera tan dulce y atrayente. Así que fingiéndose desinteresado se encogió de hombros.

"Haz lo que quieras" susurró

Los labio de Makoto se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos sin moverse, solo presionando esa calidez tan suya en el cuerpo de Sousuke, prontamente empezaron los roces delicados que le dejaban ganas de más, que lo seducían a entreabrir los labios en un intento desesperado por más contacto, por sentir más de esa calidez desquiciante. El castaño soltó una risita dulce y vibrante sin despegarse de los labios del pelinegro y los lamió tan delicadamente como lo haría un gatito pequeño. Sousuke se tensó ante las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo y casi suelta un gemido cuando la lengua del castaño se adentró lentamente en su boca, buscando hábilmente sentirle completamente y seducir su lengua a participar de ese beso tan voraz. Makoto se apoyó un poco más en él y sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó de los hombros, haciéndole gruñir de dolor. Asustado se separó con un sonido húmedo y sensual, mostrando un hilillo de saliva que caía por su barbilla.

"S-sousuke, lo siento" balbuceo a punto de sufrir un colapso vergonzoso "por todo. Voy a traer un poco de hielo" salió huyendo apresuradamente de esa estancia y aunque no se pudo alejar cuanto quería por las dimensiones de la habitación, al menos dejo de ver al de orbes aguamarina antes de sucumbir ante la vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer.

Antes de tomar un poquito de hielo, se sirvió un vaso de agua en un intento por calmarse. Se sentía nervioso, jamás había besado a nadie como lo había hecho con el pelinegro y menos había engañado a alguna de sus parejas pero acababa de hacer ambas cosas y no sabía si el remordimiento que sentía venía de haber sido infiel a Hikaru, de haberse aprovechado se Sousuke para besarlo, o de haberse detenido antes de devorarle por completo.

Poco a poco entendía que lo que sentía por Sousuke no era un simple interés, en realidad en estos momentos que había cuidado de él se dio cuenta que quería conocerlo más, que quería protegerlo y que quería lograr que sonriera y regresará a como era antes, pero por sobre todo quería que dejará ese sufrimiento oculto que notaba cada vez más.

Tomando una decisión saco su celular y envió un mensaje a Hikaru, luego tomó un paño y con él un poco de hielo y regresó donde Sousuke veía el techo con las mejillas aun un poco coloradas y la mirada vacía. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volteándose un poco puso el paño en el hombro del azabache con mucho cuidado. El ex nadador solo volteo a verlo sin decir nada y el castaño lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse mucho, con el rubor llegándole hasta las orejas.

"No lo lamentes por todo" dijo bajo y serio el de orbes aguamarinas.

"No sé cómo no hacerlo" contestó sinceramente evitando la mirada verdeazulada para no morir de pena "No sé porque te ataque así, no suelo ser así con nadie"

"Por los gemidos que soltaba tu pareja un día, no puedo creer que no seas un seductor" aunque Sousuke no lo quiso así, esa afirmación sonó totalmente como un reclamo "quiero decir, esto… no me trates como un pobre indefenso, tú me besaste y yo no lo quise evitar, así que no te preocupes"

"Que frío" reclamo el castaño con un nuevo puchero "pensé que te estabas empezando a poner celoso, pero veo que no lo conseguiré" sin poder evitarlo, el castaño se sentía feliz por el reclamo del pelinegro, pero la culpabilidad de lo que le hizo a Hikaru volvió a presentarse. Sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo y supo quién era sin necesidad de revisar "Sousuke, necesito ir a mi habitación un momento, pero regresaré"

"No necesitas darme explicaciones" murmuró el pelinegro frunciendo un poco el ceño como solía hacerlo, y eso hizo al ojilivo sonreír "Gracias por ayudarme Makoto"

Y rápidamente Makoto se retiró de la habitación de Sousuke dejándole un poco más confundido y atontado que antes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hola Mako, ¿de que querías hablar?" le saludo Hikaru esperándolo en la puerta de su habitación. Ese día estaba vestido con pantalones una camiseta sencilla y sin las extensiones de cabello, viéndose como un chico lindo "¿Por qué sales de esa habitación, con quien estabas?" preguntó el castañito sin querer sonar tan controlador como lo hizo.

"Entremos, por favor" para los ojos dorados la sonrisa triste y la evidente incomodidad de Makoto no pasó desapercibida. Esa actitud le daba una mala sensación, un mal presentimiento.

El pequeño chico entro y se fue a sentar en la cama, pero Makoto no le siguió y se quedó alejado de él. Hikaru hizo una mueca y suspiro con tristeza.

"Esto es inusual en ti y todos los rumores que he escuchado, pero creo que sé que quieres decir" el chico no pudo evitar que su voz sonará temblorosa y que el castaño agachara su cabeza sin mirarle al rostro solo sirvió para confirmar su sospecha.

"Hikaru, lo lamento mucho" empezó Makoto "sé que me quieres y créeme que lo aprecio, pero aunque lo quise, no pude sentir lo mismo por ti" los orbes verde olivo dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas y ni siquiera pudo dar esa sonrisa triste que casi siempre portaba.

"Hey, no llores, se supone que la que debería estar sufriendo soy yo" le reclamó el de ojos dorados con una risita. Era increíble lo amable que era el castaño hasta en esos momentos "Hubiera querido que te enamoraras de mí, pero se bien que eso no estaba sucediendo" acepto resignado el pequeño.

"Yo… de verdad… lo lamento mucho, nunca quise hacerte sufrir" más lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Makoto y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se hacía cada vez más notorio "Se bien lo mal que se siente, pero no pude evitarlo, creo que me gusta alguien y quiero intentar acercarme"

Makoto no pudo evitar llorar, en ese momento recuerdos poco placenteros lo abordaron, y saber que él podía estar causando el mismo dolor que en antaño había sentido, lo asustaba, y le dolía de una manera que preferiría no haber sentido nunca. Pero tenía determinación en lo que hacía y por esos sus sollozos no se aplacaron en ningún instante.

"Eres un tonto" le acuso el castañito "No te disculpes, es difícil odiarte si te portas así, y en estos momentos me gustaría odiarte bastante" los ojos dorados de Hikaru estaban empañados por las lágrimas que retenía con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que si empezaba a llorar no podría detenerse.

"Lo s-siento"

"No lo hagas, y te deseo suerte Makoto" se despidió el chico levantándose de la cama. Al pasar por su lado le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla "Espero que consigas lo que quieres"

Y así Makoto termino por primera vez en su vida una relación por si mismo, sufriendo por la culpabilidad y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Haru. Pero en el fondo sentía que estaba cambiando y que quizás ese deseo que tanto ha perseguido se esté acercando a convertirse en una realidad.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cuando Makoto salió de su vista, un pensamiento ataco a Sousuke con fuerza, un pensamiento que le indicaba que se estaba metiendo en algo muy peligroso y quien más corría peligro no era él mismo. Sabía que el castaño estaba empezando a sentir algo por él y aunque eso de cierto modo le agradaba, comprendía que en su situación lo único que conseguiría sería lastimarlo, y si de algo estaba seguro es que no quería hacer sufrir a Makoto.

Cerró los ojos, soltando un gran suspiro, aun sintiendo ese beso exquisito que el castaño le había dado, y ante ese recuerdo un dolor más fuerte de todos cuanto había sentido antes le hirió el pecho tan violentamente que tuvo que contener el grito que pugnaba por salir. La imagen de su marchito corazón se presentó con nitidez y sintió la urgencia de verlo con sus propios ojos y comprobar si todo era verdad o se trataba de una simple ilusión de su mente.

Rápidamente salió de la cama, sin importarle el dolor en el hombro o el mareo que lo asaltó, se dirigió a esa gaveta del armario que no había abierto en casi cuatro meses. Rebusco entre las muchas cosas que había lanzado encima para esconder su secreto y allí dentro del cofre estaba su corazón justo como lo había visto en sueños.

La impresión de comprobarlo todo como verdad hizo que de los ojos de Sousuke volvieran a caer esas lágrimas involuntarias que más bien parecían estar escapando de su cuerpo antes de que les fuera imposible.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y la voz de Makoto suave y rota se hizo presente en la instancia. El castaño observo al pelinegro de rodillas con una gaveta abierta al frente, y por la posición parecía tener algo entre las manos.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" pregunto sin verdadera curiosidad, solamente porque le pareció extraña la posición del otro.

Sousuke no respondió pero utilizando su gran cuerpo tapo de los ojos verdes cualquier ángulo en el que se viera su órgano y con cuidado lo volvió a guardar dentro de la gaveta cubriéndolo todo lo que pudo. Cuando se volteó aún seguía llorando pero su mirada se veía más vacía que antes y Makoto se quedó quieto viéndolo levantarse y volverse a acostar en la cama, sin pensar un solo segundo acercarse a él, porque de cierto modo sentía que le lastimaría.

Todo se había reducido a eso, a un silencioso Sousuke que guardaba un secreto enorme, que escondía sus miedos para su yo interno, y que parecía estarse marchitando lentamente; y a un preocupado Makoto que sentía que debía ayudarle como fuera, que si se acercaba tal vez algo podría cambiar en esa insensibilidad imperturbable que solo escondía dolor. Pero esa tarde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y el castaño solo se quedó observando como el pelinegro fingía dormir para no delatar el miedo que sus pensamientos le decían debía sentir.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que aunque trate de hacerlo romántico y un poco más cálido, creo que no deja de ser triste. Hasta yo me deprimiré si no se dulcifican un poco las cosas.**

**Espero sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, y que conserven el interés en esta historia.**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"El corazón peludo de Sousuke"**_

**Hola, vengo puntualmente a dejar el siguiente capítulo n.n**

**Debo decir que este capítulo me costó bastante, y no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, toda mi inspiración se la llevo otro fic que público los 22 de cada mes, y cuando abrí el archivo de este tenía la mente en blanco, pero de alguna manera creo que lo solucione. Espero les guste.**

**Como siempre agradecimientos para las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar su review, siempre me ponen alegre y muchos me hacen reír, y también a las personas que agregan a alertas, favoritos o leen la historia.**

**Ahora sí a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El campus de la universidad de Tokio se había vuelto un hervidero de información desde que cierto chisme se esparció, de una manera alarmantemente veloz.

"¿Lo oíste? Makoto Tachibana está disponible nuevamente"

"¿Te enteraste? Tachibana- sama ha rechazado a dos chicas y tres chicos en un día"

"¿Has notado lo cercanos que se han vuelto Tachibana y Yamazaki? ¡Quisiera saber si están saliendo!

Esas y muchas más cosas eran lo único que se escuchaba en las conversaciones que mantenían los estudiantes en esos días. Pero para los involucrados lo peor no era tener que escuchar todo eso, no, lo peor eran las miradas que los perseguían donde sea que fueran. Unas miradas añorantes, otras envidiosas, y otras curiosas e inquisitivas. Es decir ni siquiera podían salir a tomar un café sin tener que aguantar los ojos de la gente puestos sobre ellos dos.

Sousuke trataba de afrontarlo con armonía pero desde que Makoto lo había besado estaba descontrolado; sentía que no era tan imperturbable como antes, y su corazón, o mejor dicho, las palpitaciones fantasmas de este se aceleraban o pausaban como si el órgano estuviera realmente en el lugar que le correspondía estar. Es más ya ni siquiera podía resistir esas miradas sin fruncir el ceño y enfurecerse cuando las personas empezaban a susurrar sobre ellos, y esto por supuesto hacía que la gente lo mirara más y murmurara más.

Realmente no se entendía, su corazón había seguido poniéndose más y más peludo, y él creía que estaba comenzando a sentir, como antes de que todo eso sucediera. Realmente quería alejarse de Makoto, ya no soportaba el dolor que le causaban cada una de sus acciones, estaba por caer nuevamente en ese estado de idiotez, aun si no tenía un corazón o sentimientos, y no estaba dispuesto a haber hecho ese sacrificio en vano.

Ya había intentado rechazarlo: cuando el castaño le llamaba para invitarlo a salir, ponía la primer excusa que se le ocurría sin preocuparse por si sonaba creíble o no, pero cuando el chico le respondía con un "_veo que me estas evitando, que lastima"_ seguido de un suspiro abatido, no podía evitar disculparse y salir a su encuentro. A veces se preguntaba si Makoto no lo estaba haciendo a propósito para manipularlo, pero todos sus pensamientos se iban a la basura cuando se topaba con esas dulces y tiernas sonrisas, o con esos ojos sinceros y amables, y siempre, sin falta, terminaba divirtiéndose y llegaba a su casa para deshacerse en suspiros y sonrisas recordando la salida. Se odiaba por comportarse de esa manera tan cursi.

Odiaba querer a Makoto de un modo que no se suponía sería posible, y se odiaba por pensar que le quería, odiaba también que aunque lo negará con todas sus fuerzas no podía negar que lo quería y además odiaba quererlo sabiendo que no debería quererlo pero en verdad lo quería.

En serio su cabeza era un trabalenguas.

Un día, en la clase que compartía con el castaño se había sentado lejos de él, tratando de resistir el impulso de acercársele con la esperanza de que si aguantaba esa clase sin mayor inconveniente podría huir del nadador de espalda cuanto quisiera sin ningún remordimiento. Y aunque sus labios no le hicieron ningún reclamo, las miradas tristes acompañadas de esas sonrisas que le recordaban que, además de todo lo anterior Makoto había sufrido o sufre aún por la misma persona que sin querer le hizo caer en todo eso, le hicieron sentir como la peor clase de ser humano que haya pisado la tierra. Al final no se había podido ir a sentar cerca de él porque el profesor llegó y la clase se convirtió en una real tortura que le había dado a parte de dolor de pecho, dolor de cabeza. Apenas el profesor termino de hablar se levantó apresuradamente acercándose a Makoto y lo besó en frente de todo el salón causando un revuelo que por poco causa algunos accidentes.

"Sousuke" le llamo una tarde el castaño en la que estaban recostados en la pequeña cama del de ojos aguamarinas "¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en alejarte de mí si al final vas a besarme en frente de todo un grupo de gente, incluido un profesor?"

"Porque me duele estar contigo" contestó sinceramente, sin saber qué hacer si le pedía una explicación a eso.

"Sabes, estoy preocupado por ti" le susurro Makoto aprisionando su cabeza con sus brazos "hace un tiempo has empezado a actuar de un modo extraño, más expresivo, pero bastante confuso" le beso los labios tan suavemente que Sousuke tuvo que preguntarse si lo habría llegado a tocar "pareces sufrir, y no me gusta verte así"

"Es todo tu culpa, desde que te apareciste, no deja de doler, no dejo de pensar en ti, y mis sentimientos no dejan de brotar y eso no debería pasar" exclamo el pelinegro desesperado empujándolo bruscamente "sería mejor si te largarás, no quiero que mi sacrificio haya sido en vano"

Makoto le miró con los ojos brillantes, al parecer a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero se las tragó y le sonrío de esa manera que detestaba.

"Me iré entonces" se levantó rápidamente y no le miró hasta que iba a sostener la manija de la puerta, con los zapatos puestos, pero para entonces Sousuke ya lo tenía abrazado por la espalda

"No te vayas, no me dejes" le susurró con la voz rota sin ocultar el hecho que estaba llorando.

"Sabes, realmente no quisiera dejarte pero…" los ojos vedes empezaron a soltar esas lágrimas que habían contenido antes "yo también sufro cuando me rechazas de esta forma, no entiendo lo que te pasa y tú no me lo dices, no confías en mi y no me explicas nada de lo que te pasa ¿cómo puedes esperar que yo haga algo pot ti? así que…" se soltó del abrazo de Sousuke tomándolo por el hombro que tenía herido, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero haciendo que lo soltara.

No pudo pronunciar las palabras que quería decir, por lo que solo se marchó sin mirar el rostro triste y torturado de Sousuke.

Makoto se sentía triste, por no decir deprimido, por la actitud tan discordante que Sousuke había adoptado, le hacía pensar que no era más que una gran molestia para él, cosa que acababan de confirmarle, pero realmente no lo entendía; "_¿por qué primero me pide que me marche y que desaparezca y luego me abraza de esa manera mientras llora rogándome que no le deje?" _pensaba dolido por las duras palabras del pelinegro que el nadador retirado le había dicho _"Si tanto quiere que me vaya tal vez debería hacerlo"_ concluyó derramando algunas lágrimas que se limpió rápidamente, intentando no sufrir por otra persona que al parecer no lo apreciaba. Y esa certeza suya le dolió más que todo lo que le dijo el de orbes aguamarinas

Su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, y entrando al departamento, contestó.

"_**Hola Makoto" **_casi empieza a llorar más fuerte cuando reconoció la voz al otro lado de la línea, porque realmente era el momento más inoportuno para recibir una llamada de Haru _**"Makoto, ¿estás bien?"**_

"Hola Haru, tiempo sin oírte" contestó tratando de normalizar su voz "estoy muy bien"

"_**Mientes, pero no importa, pronto podré ver si realmente estas bien"**_ hablo Haruka tan directo como siempre, dejando a Makoto confundido _**"Rin y yo tenemos una semana libre, y vamos a ir a visitarte, también irán Nagisa y Rei pero llegaran el fin de semana próximo"**_ explico sin dejar oportunidad a nada _**"Nosotros llegaremos este domingo y queríamos saber si nos podemos quedar contigo"**_

"Claro Haru" realmente no le apetecía ver al chico que había amado, compartiendo con el chico con él que _su Sousuke _había amado, y menos ahora que pesaba que para el pelinegro no era más que un problema, pero no podía decir que no, como todos sabían, y mucho menos a Haruka "Imagino que Rin quiere ver a So- Sousuke"

"_**¿Te has topado con él?"**_ masculló el ojiazul sin tomarse la molestia de esconder lo mal que le caía el chico "_**Rin no deja de darme lata con que está muy extraño y casi nunca le contesta las llamadas desde que se lesiono y vinimos a Australia"**_

"Pues si lo he visto" gimoteó sin querer "emm Haru ¿podemos hablar luego? Estoy a punto de entrar a clases" mintió olvidando que el pelinegro sabía su horario de clases.

"_**Claro, luego te llamo"**_ contestó el de orbes zafiros cortando la llamada, sin mencionar ese detalle al castaño "Makoto también esta extraño, ¿tendrá que ver con Yamazaki?"

"Puede ser, Sou me había dicho que habían estado compartiendo una clase y ahorita que llame a Sou parecía estar muy alterado, casi pensé que lloraba, pero no puede ser, el nunca llora" respondió Rin negando sin apartar los ojos de su pareja, a la cual le dio una tierna sonrisa.

"Te lo dije, Rin" le espetó el nadador de free style "sabía que era mala idea que se encontrarán, seguro Yamazaki le hizo algo, siempre ha sido un grosero"

"Hey no hables tan mal de Sou, él ha pasado por mucho desde su lesión" le recriminó Rin dándole un besito en la mejilla "claro, si alguien hizo algo seguramente fue Sousuke"

"Como sea, ya quiero ir a verlos, así descubriremos que se traen esos dos" comento Haru tirando a Rin sobre la cama para besarlo apasionadamente, como al día siguiente no tendrían entrenamiento podrían divertirse un rato, por no decir toda la noche, y trataría de no ser demasiado brusco con el pelirrojo, aunque le gustaba un poco verlo sufrir*.

* * *

*Esta frase está inspirada en unas parodias de Luca Ao Sora y Alesha, las encuentran en youtube y se las recomiendo si quieren reír un rato.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, sé que me querrán matar por estarlos separando un poco cuando apenas se estaban acercando pero debemos comprender que un Sousuke sin corazón no va a actuar de una manera muy racional, aunque si me da bastante pena por Mako, pero trataré de recompensarlo luego o hacerlo yandere estilo Yuno, ¿Qué prefieren?**

**Les cuento que tengo una figurita de Makoto en flotador y por la forma parece que está en cuatro, y a veces cuando lo veo esta con el traserito al aire, ¿saben por qué? Pues mi hermano siempre lo voltea porque dice que así está más ukeable XD, ese hermano mío es todo un loquillo n.n.**

**Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo cap.!**


	8. Chapter 8

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Hola vengo a dejar el capítulo número ocho de esta historia con casi una semana de retraso ¡ups! Realmente no pude hacerlo porque tenía dos trabajos para lunes y miércoles. Wow es la primer vez que rompo con mis plazos y pues fue algo diferente jajaja pero no se preocupen que si puedo evitarlo jamás lo haré de nuevo.**

**Y pues estoy bastante contenta porque la historia ya tiene más de mil views y aunque puede no parecer gran cosa para mí es muy emocionante, así que muchas gracias a todas las personas que han tomado tiempo para leer. Como celebración y también como disculpa este capítulo es mucho más extenso que los demás, casi el doble!**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un review, han agregado a alertas y favoritos, realmente espero que la historia les gusto más cada vez.**

**Y ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Makoto no era una persona rencorosa, tal vez si algo sensible, pero jamás rencorosa. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que se topó con Sousuke y se había empezado a enamorar de él. El problema quizás no era el hecho de que se había empezado a enamorar de Sousuke cuando a su parecer este no había olvidado a Matsuoka, el verdadero problema es que Sousuke se comportaba con él de una manera tan irregular que lo hería más de lo que había logrado su amigo de ojos azul zafiro sin haberlo intentado. Y no dejaba de hacerlo.

En un día de no ver al de orbes aguamarinas, había recibido cantidad de mensajes, todos con significados contradictorios. El primero decía _"Makoto, en serio lo siento, por favor no te alejes"_ pero el siguiente decía _"No sé por qué tuviste que aparecer para causarme tanto dolor"_, los demás eran variaciones entre esos dos polos hasta que recibió uno que no pudo ignorar.

"_¿Has hablado con Nanase o con Rin?"_

Ante eso no había podido pensar que si Rin veía a Sousuke se lo iba a arrebatar, o más bien eso iba a ocurrir si Sousuke veía a Rin, pero luego había pensado que si Matsuoka veía el estado de Sousuke, el cuanto había cambiado, y el cómo se encontraba actualmente, Rin iba a armar un drama para el que no tenía las fuerzas para solucionar. Tomando aire le había contestado con un simple:

"_Finge que eres como antes"_

Y después no había recibido ni un solo mensaje más.

Por eso estaba ahí en el aeropuerto con una expresión fastidiada poco propia de él, mirando a un alto pelinegro que fruncía el ceño y le ignoraba, solo mirándolo de reojo cuando el castaño no se daba cuenta, y poniendo una mueca de tristeza cada vez que lo hacía.

Tachibana no entendía que lo fastidiaba más, si tener que ver a Yamazaki cuando estaban en malos términos, que lo estuviera ignorando tan evidentemente, o que le estuvieran matando las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que el pelinegro no tuviera más remedio que quererlo.

"Realmente lo lamento" susurro el pelinegro pensando que el castaño no podría escucharlo, pero lo hizo aunque prefirió no decir nada.

"Solo para aclarar" mascullo haciendo que los orbes aguamarinas se posaran en él "Nos hemos visto algunas veces en clase y nada más"

Ante las palabras del de ojos olivo, Sousuke estuvo a punto de romper a llorar tan desquiciadamente como había estado haciendo últimamente, pero el vuelo de Rin estaba por llegar así que no podía permitírselo. Asintió y retiro sus ojos del de piel caramelo para que no pudiera ver como sus ojos se aguaban, además se obligó a pensar en su corazón que moría en un cofre de cristal y por qué no quería acercarse tanto a Makoto. Eso le permitió recobrar su temple, sin olvidar que tenía que fingir ser como antes.

Pocos minutos después un pelirrojo los saludaba con entusiasmo mientras un peliazabache venía detrás con una cara estoica totalmente características de su persona.

Cuando Makoto los vio, decidió olvidar por un momento todos sus rencores, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió tan dulcemente como solía hacer.

"Chicos, me alegro de verlos de nuevo ¿cómo han estado?" ante la efusividad de Makoto ante sus amigos, Sousuke se sintió terriblemente mal y culpable.

"Makoto" saludo Haruka con un asentimiento de cabeza "Yamazaki" dijo entre dientes mirando al ex nadador de estilo mariposa.

"Mako, Sou" sonrió Rin mirándolos suspicazmente "¿acaso vinieron juntos?"

El pelinegro tuvo toda la intención de contestar pero el castaño se le adelanto con rapidez fingiendo, así como le había recomendado a él, que todo estaba como siempre poniendo esa sonrisa dulce que tanto le había empezado a gustar.

"No, solo nos encontramos aquí" explico rápidamente sin mirar al más alto "en realidad casi no hemos hablado ¿no es así _Yamazaki- kun_?'" su apellido pronunciado en una voz tan cortante como esa le hizo creer que tal vez ya había perdido a Makoto sin siquiera haberlo tenido nunca.

Realmente quiso contestar, pero la situación se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que su estado de ánimo disparatado podía soportar. Asintió y cuando subió la cabeza nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos abundantemente.

"Sou ¿qué demonios te ocurre?" pregunto Rin acercándose asustado a su amigo, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar "¿dime que sucede? Desde que llame el otro día estas así"

"Lo siento, no es nada" mintió con una voz tan clara que pocas personas podrían dudar de su credibilidad "tengo alergia al polvo y me hace llorar los ojos" pero para su mala suerte Rin no era de esas personas.

"Alergia al polvo ¿huh?" el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos mirando bien a su amigo para detectar cualquier cosa que le dijera que mentía "¿desde cuándo?"

"Rin por favor, solo dame tiempo para ir al servicio un momento ¿sí?" y sin esperar respuesta se alejó, sin preocuparse por secarse las lágrimas o por las miradas de las personas que se encontraba en su camino.

Durante todo el intercambio Haruka no despego sus ojos de Makoto, por lo que pudo notar claramente como los ojos de este también se ponían algo más brillantes y el cambio en su expresión que se entristeció tanto como si se sintiera culpable de algo. Los ojos azul zafiro y los ojos rojos escarlata intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha.

El pelinegro regreso un poco después y luego de asegurarle a Rin varias veces que estaba bien y que solo había sido el polvo, se marcharon a la salida para buscar el tren que los llevaría cerca de la universidad, con Matsuoka hablando de sus anécdotas y entrenamientos mientras los otros tres lo escuchaban, un pelinegro de ojos azules prestándole bastante atención a la manera en que sonreía y un pelinegro de ojos aguamarina junto con un castaño que solo trataban de no caer en la tentación de mirarse y disculparse por todo el desastre que tenían en sus interiores.

Al llegar a las residencias estudiantiles, ni Makoto ni Sousuke tenían muy claro que planeaban hacer sus visitantes para instalarse allí por una semana, por lo que solo siguieron caminando hasta que cada uno estuvo frente a su puerta, es decir, uno al lado del otro.

"Así que viven a lado" murmuro Haruka dándole una mirada de entendimiento al pelirrojo.

"Necesito hablar con Makoto" anuncio Matsuoka tomando al castaño por el brazo apenas abría la puerta y jalándolo al interior "Haru ¿podrías ir un rato con Sou?" y sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando a ambos chicos de cabello azabache pasmados en el pasillo.

Sousuke al igual que Haruka conocía bien a Rin, por lo que abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a Nanase para que pasará. El otro chico acepto sabiendo que no tenía sentido negarse, pero la incomodidad que se desprendía de ambos fue casi palpable.

* * *

Rin era un romántico y siempre le había parecido que Makoto y Sousuke harían una buena pareja, la dulzura e inocencia de Makoto junto la seriedad y amabilidad de Sousuke, por eso cuando los dos comenzaron a estudiar juntos pensó que tal vez esos dos verían lo que para él estaba tan claro. Jamás espero que Sousuke parecería un muñeco roto, ni que Makoto podría usar expresiones tan despiadadas en una clara venganza contra el otro. Realmente necesitaba que alguien le explicara que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía bien que el pelinegro no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y que quizás su viejo amigo de ojos verdes tendría más facilidad de ser persuadido.

Claro que los ojos sorprendidos del castaño, abiertos de una manera tan desmesurada que casi parecía fueran a caérsele, no le daba tan buena espina de que recibiría la explicación que necesitaba. Se acercó un poco a su anfitrión y le coloco una mano en el hombro, dándole una mirada de acusación que Makoto quiso evitar por todos los medios. Aunque pareciera cobarde el castaño corrió adentrándose en su habitación con la excusa de servir dos vasos con agua.

El pelirrojo, vio que la cosa no sería tan fácil, pero no iba a dejar que el castaño huyera de él, por lo que cual cazador asechando a su presa lo siguió hasta el lugar donde cocinaba. Pudo observar como la gran espalda de Makoto se tensaba al sentir su presencia y el cómo sus manos temblaron un poco. Como sabía que la intimidación con Makoto solo le haría balbucear y soltar incoherencias, hizo algo que tal vez no era lo más adecuado, pero a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Le rodeo el tronco con los brazos y lo apretó en un abrazo, apoyando su rostro en la espalda ajena.

"R-Rin ¿qué estás haciendo?" tartamudeo y el pelirrojo sintió como su espalda se empezaba a poner calientita.

"Makoto, sabes que te quiero y por lo tanto me preocupo por ti" susurro "quiero que seas feliz y que te enamores de alguien, así que… ¿qué pasó con Sousuke?" soltó despiadadamente liberando al castaño del abrazo.

La cara del castaño se descompuso por completo al oír la pregunta del pelirrojo, porque aunque presentía que era lo que quería Rin cuando lo jalo al interior de su hogar, aun así no quería escucharlo, por ser precisamente él el único impedimento para que Sousuke lo aceptara

"Sabes realmente no quiero hablar de eso contigo" susurro con voz apenada y el sonrojo aun adornándole las mejillas.

"¿Por qué? realmente necesito que me expliques" pidió el de ojos escarlata con esa mirada de sospecha, que más bien parecía estar a punto de llorar, tan común en él "No entiendo que le pasa a Sousuke, jamás lo había visto llorar, y pareció que tú fuiste el culpable de que lo hiciera"

"Basta, para por favor" pidió el castaño en un chillido mientras se cubría el rostro "No quiero que hables de él como si lo conocieras tan bien"

"Makoto ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?" el pelirrojo decidió que estaba cansado por el viaje, por lo que fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Al principio Tachibana no hizo ademán de moverse, pero después de un suspiro decidió que era mejor sentarse junto al pelirrojo "¿Por qué suenas como si estuvieras celoso?"

"Pues porque lo estoy" los ojos de Rin y no los de Makoto brillaron al ver que su pareja parecía haberse formado como quería "No entiendo porque no se decide, ¿me quiere o no?"

"Explícame bien, por favor" aunque intento esconderlo sonó más emocionado de lo que debió.

"No creo que deba, eso es algo que solo él debería decirte" tanteo el castaño pero la mirada de Rin le informo que iba a continuar hasta que le dijera "Bien, pero no me haré responsable de nada; Sousuke estuvo o está enamorado de ti"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" grito y se tapó la boca porque lo podrían escuchar en otras habitaciones "¿en serio?"

Makoto asintió y Rin se aplano en la cama sintiéndose como un gran imbécil, ahora que lo recordaba una conversación con Sousuke le había dejado algo confundido y el pelinegro la había iniciado hablando de amor. Si su amigo se le había intentado confesar en ese día le había roto las esperanzas de la peor manera; Ahora que lo pensaba ese día se había terminado de agravar su lesión del hombro_, eso significa que es mi culpa_, pensó el pelirrojo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

"Soy un gran idiota" sollozo Matsuoka acurrucándose contra la almohada de Makoto.

"Sabía que llorarías" comento el castaño tratando de consolar a su amigo "por eso no quería decírtelo, por favor para de llorar o Haru me va a querer golpear" sonrió amablemente al ojiescarlata cuando este le mostro su rostro.

"Tu amabas a Haru" afirmo "wow realmente soy un idiota, le he roto el corazón a ambos" lloró más fuerte y Makoto lo abrazo mientras se calmaba.

Pero Makoto bien sabía que cuando Rin empezaba a llorar costaba bastante que se detuviera, por lo que se recostó en su cama con un lloroso pelirrojo entre sus brazos y lo dejo llorar hasta que se durmió. En lo único que pensó el castaño es en lo enojado que se pondría Haru al tener que estar tanto tiempo con Sousuke.

* * *

En la habitación 374 de las residencias estudiantiles se desarrollaba justamente la escena esperada. El más bajo de las dos personas que estaban en ese espacio veía todo y nada, con el mismo aire distraído y desinteresado que siempre emanaba, mientras que el más alto le miraba prácticamente tratando de desintegrarlo en su intento por comprender que podría estar pensando, con una cara de fastidio. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, el de ojos azules apoyado contra la cama y el de orbes aguamarinas frente a él. Como entendió que el nadador de estilo libre no le iba a hablar, se recostó en el suelo pasando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró el techo esperando que Rin se diera prisa en venir por su pareja.

"Aquí hay polvo" soltó de pronto la voz plana de Nanase "¿por qué no estas llorando entonces?"

La pregunta tan fuera de contexto y tan bruscamente hecha lo desconcertó por un momento bastante largo, pero entendía que el de cabello más largo quería preguntar algo "No andes con rodeos y pregunta"

"¿Qué le has hecho a Makoto?" espetó sin tacto y recibió un bufido de respuesta.

"¿Hacerle algo, yo?" rio cínicamente y consiguió un gruñido de parte del otro "¿Por qué no le preguntas a él que me ha hecho a mí? Allí encontrarás tu respuesta"

"Conozco bien a Makoto y nunca le había visto actuar así, tan fríamente con alguien" comento más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor "Tu debiste haberle hecho algo, no hay otra explicación"

"No creas que conoces tan bien a Makoto siendo tú el causante de…" se cortó de pronto ante las palabras que estuvo a punto de soltar porque en realidad no le correspondía a él decirle de los sentimientos del castaño a Nanase y realmente no quería herirlo aún más con su estupidez.

"Yo sé que Makoto estuvo enamorado de mí o al menos eso pensaba él" afirmó el morocho haciendo que Sousuke se volviera a sentar y le mirara con incredulidad "Lo sabía y por eso le aclare de mi relación con Rin cuando estaba intentando confesarse, no quería rechazarlo porque es mi mejor amigo y no podría perder eso, pero debía dejarle en claro que yo jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos para que pudiera renunciar y avanzar" explico con una mirada en la que, si se observaba con mucho cuidado, se podía leer un poco de remordimiento "Sé que le hice daño pero siempre he sabido que él no se dejaría vencer por algo como eso, además Makoto no estaba realmente enamorado de mí solo estaba confundiéndolo con un amor fraternal" de pronto los ojos azules se clavaron en los aguamarina y con escrutinio e intensidad miraron a su anfitrión "Él no es como tú"

Sousuke se quedó congelado tratando de asimilar toda la información que se le había dado. Realmente Nanase era una caja de sorpresas, siempre pareciendo tan despistado e incluso infantil, como si no pudiera observar más allá del agua, pero al parecer veía más de lo que parecía porque sus ojos no dejaban de mirar su pecho, justamente allí donde debía haber un corazón. Yamazaki no dudo en que Nanase sabía lo que había hecho, sabía de sus antiguos sentimientos por Rin y de sus actuales sentimientos por Makoto. Quizás lo comprendía mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía.

Sin saber muy bien que decir, decidió que realmente no importaba porque, como se recordaba constantemente ahora, él no sentía nada. Se volvió a recostar adoptando la misma posición.

"Realmente das miedo" masculló y una risa desdeñosa se escapó de sus labios "Si sabes todo eso ¿Cuál es la necesidad de interrogarme con respecto a Makoto?"

"Porque sinceramente quiero que sea feliz y eres la primer persona de la que se ha enamorado" aclaró el de ojos zafiros.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" sin poder controlarse su voz salió intranquila y temblorosa, y el dolor que sentía en su pecho se intensifico, al igual que los latidos fantasmas de su corazón "Dijiste que estaba actuando fríamente, ¿cómo demonios eso sería porque está enamorado de mí?"

"Justamente por eso" masculló Haruka con fastidió al tener que hablar con alguien tan obtuso como el pelinegro, el cual ni siquiera le había agradado nunca "Makoto es una persona demasiado amable y siempre trata bien a los demás, siempre sonriente y dulce, pero eso solo demuestra que nunca ha tenido a alguien tan especial como para enojarse y sufrir, o para lanzar comentarios heridos como un tipo de desquite" concluyó mirándole con una tenue sonrisa "Si Makoto no te quisiera nunca se mostraría tan molesto e hiriente o tan herido como lo hizo en el aeropuerto"

Sousuke no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar nuevamente sin hacer un solo ruido. No entendía porque no pudo haber conocido primero a Makoto, antes de todo lo que pasó con su mejor amigo, y tampoco entendía porque estaba tan indispuesto a dejarse amar, a sentir nuevamente algo por ese castaño tan precioso para él.

¿¡Por qué no puedo recuperar mi corazón!?

El toque de los nudillos en la puerta le dijeron que debía parar de llorar pero simplemente sus ojos no quería detenerse y su corazón no quería dejar de darle tanto dolor que hizo que toda su vista se nublara, hasta que finalmente se desmayó. Pero antes de perder la conciencia pudo sentir unas manos cálidas acariciando sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas

* * *

Cuando Sousuke abrió los ojos nuevamente todo estaba oscuro, y al ver por la pequeña ventana que había en la pared, notó que afuera ya era de noche. Se removió un poco incómodo por estar aún en el piso, sintiendo su cuerpo algo más pesado. Se froto los ojos y miro hacia abajo, entonces tuvo una vista más hermosa de lo que podría haber deseado. Makoto estaba apoyado en su pecho con las manos recogidas cerca de su rostro y un puchero adorable adornando sus labios. Respiraba acompasadamente y sus parpados se movían un poco como si quisiera abrirlos pero no pudiera.

Los labios del pelinegro se movieron en una sonrisa que se extendió por todo su ser dándole calidez a su vida. Entonces vio como los ojos verdes se abrían y rápidamente lo miraban solo a él. El castaño también sonrió, con dulzura y timidez, con la disculpa desbordándose por sus ojos y con un cariño tan palpable que resultaba abrumador. Sousuke jamás vería una sonrisa tan bella como esa en toda su vida.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, Makoto se estiro para besar a Sousuke de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera vez, robándole el aliento y tratando de adueñarse de su alma y aunque el pelinegro quería continuar, quería pertenecerle a ese chico hermoso y que este le perteneciera a él, su miedo se lo impidió y lo alejo suavemente dándole una mirada llena de terror. No quería herirlo pero no quería ser herido, no quería sufrir el rechazo, ni quería tener que superar a nadie nuevamente. Siempre había sabido que el amor se acaba y él no podría soportar que algo más acabará así para él, no quería amar a Makoto y después perderle, no quería tener un corazón vivo en su interior más muerto de lo que se encontraba ahora que no lo habitaba. No podía dejar que Makoto Tachibana se metiera más en su alma sabiendo que ambos terminarían terriblemente heridos.

"Lo siento, pero esto es demasiado para mí"

"Desearía que me amarás, pero cuando no lo hagas más, ¿Qué haré?"

Espero que Makoto se molestará con él, que le dijera que era una basura y que no podía verlo más, incluso espero que se marchará, pero el castaño no hizo nada de eso y en cambio le sonrió.

"Haré que no puedas vivir sin mí" afirmó el castaño sentándose y estirándose para luego levantarse "sé que me querrás tanto como yo te quiero y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario hasta que lo aceptes"

Le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantar y el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que tomarla. Entonces los soltó y quitándose la sudadera y los pantalones, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, se metió en su cama.

"Haru y Rin están en mi cuarto, por lo que me quedaré contigo" y se cubrió con las mantas acurrucándose "Ven aquí"

Sousuke no quería dormir en el piso, y se moría por saber cómo se sentía tener el calor de Makoto junto a él toda la noche, por lo que sin dejar de mirarlo se quitó también su suéter y pantalón, y se metió a la cama abrazando al de ojos verdes para dormir junto a él hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Entonces ¿qué tal estuvo? Me parece que Rin es fudanshi jajaja. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, para el próximo estará la aparición especial de Nagisa y Rei y más de Haru y Rin por supuesto. A Makoto y Sousuke no los mencionare porque me caen muy mal jajajaja, si claro como si eso fuera posible.**

**Les cuento que casi todos los capítulos están escritos con la inspiración de bandas sonoras de películas de terror (Siniestro principalmente) y me preguntaba que música escuchan para inspirarse, dejarlo en un review (ignoren la mala estrategia para conseguir reviews, realmente tengo curiosidad).**

**Contesto reviews que no puedo responder por PM:**

lizzy: Primero aclaro el final no va a ser como el original, yo tampoco lo soportaría u.u, pretendo que sea un final bonito y feliz ¡te lo juró! Y segundo, muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado como escribo y la historia, así que aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo n.n !

Yukisa: Lo lamento por lo de Sousuke, es que soy una rebelde y amo a los ukes, lo cual pues podría verse como mala combinación, aun así me alegra que a pesar de eso leas la historia y me encanta que te guste el fic. Seguiré escribiendo hasta que lo termine!

Lectonima: Me alegra que te guste la historia, me esfuerzo para que continúe siendo interesante. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero te haya gustado!

**Los demás por inbox (yei primer vez que puedo poner esto *grito emocionado*) y nos leemos en próximo capítulo que llegará puntualito.**

**Saludos! **


	9. Chapter 9

"**El corazón peludo de Sousuke"**

* * *

**Hola, aquí llegó súper puntual con el capítulo.**

**Primero, quiero agradecer a quienes me dejan Reviews, agregan a favoritos y alertas, al igual que a quienes leen la historia pacíficamente.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Como hace mucho no lo sentía, Sousuke despertó rodeado por una calidez, una que no solo lo rodeaba sino que le inundaba el alma. Se sentía tan delicioso que no quería levantarse. Trato de pensar de donde podría provenir esa sensación tan tranquilizante, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos, pero tenía la mente en blanco.

Esa calidez se intensifico en sus labios, y un olor fresco y dulce le inundo las fosas nasales. Sin atender muy bien a lo que estaba pasando, sonrió con ganas, sintiendo.

"Sabes, me encanta cuando sonríes así" susurro una voz conocida, con una dulzura y amabilidad inconfundibles. Eso era, esa calidez, ese olor, todo provenía de Makoto, y así recordó que estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, con muy poca ropa puesta, por cierto "¿podrías abrir los ojos, los cuáles, por cierto, también me encantan?"

Negó suavemente y por el contrario apretó más los ojos, pero aun no lograba quitarse la estúpida sonrisa del rostro. La risa de Tachibana le lleno los oídos y después el _"moo"_ de puchero que solían hacer algunas personas cuando estaban por interpretar una pataleta. Eso le hizo recapacitar, porque él sinceramente no quería perderse el adorable rostro de Makoto cuando este hacía un puchero. Primero abrió un ojo y un flash del castaño se pegó a sus retinas, mostrándose tan adorable como le había imaginado, con los labios fruncidos infantilmente y los puños agitándose en el aire; de hecho hubiera parecido una pequeño berrinchudo, sino hubiera estado vistiendo solo unos bóxer, negros y ajustados, mostrando ese torso tonificado y esa piel tersa de color caramelo.

Obviamente Sousuke no hizo otra cosa que cerrar el ojo de nuevo, intentando por todos los medios evitar una imagen tan sensual, en plena mañana, cuando el cuerpo podía hacer una jugarreta en cierta parte de su anatomía que no necesitaba que le delatara en frente del castaño.

"Hey, ¿por qué cerraste de nuevo los ojos?" le recrimino el de orbes olivos, quien se había fijado en el bonito ojo de Sousuke observándole por un momento, antes de volver a cerrarse "Se me va a hacer tarde sino me ayudas, por favor"

Sin tener más opción el morocho abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los rodó, queriendo parecer fastidiado ante Makoto, y todo hubiera salido bien, sino fuera por la estúpida sonrisa que aún no dejaba sus labios. Se sentó en la cama desperezándose un poco, estirando los brazos unidos por las manos, cuanto más pudo. No pudo evitar que un pinchazo de dolor se instalara en su hombro, mostrándose en su expresión, e ilógicamente, sonrió más porque realmente extrañaba sentir algún dolor distinto al de su pecho.

"¿Qué necesitas que haga, Mako…to?" sorprendiéndose a él mismo y al castaño, estuvo a punto de llamarlo tan cariñosamente como los hacían sus amigos más cercanos.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí" murmuro desconcertado por el nuevo cambio en la personalidad de Sousuke, la cual le recordaba increíblemente a como era antes, frio y amable "acompáñame a las duchas"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te asuste? Lo siento" se burló Makoto con un sonrojo, pero acompañándole una sonrisa maliciosa "Es que tengo que ir por mi ropa pero no quiero entrar solo a mi habitación" explico aún sin dejar en claro lo que decía "No sé de qué humor habrán amanecido Haru y Rin, ¿comprendes?"

En realidad no había entendido, pero al ver como el rostro de Makoto se coloreaba y como desviaba la mirada después de haber estado recorriendo su cuerpo con la vista, captó el asunto. Tachibana no quería ver una escena de sexo matutino entre sus dos amigos.

"Yo tampoco quiero verlo" se quejó pero igual se levantó extendiéndole la mano al castaño para que se levantara de su cama.

Se vistieron en silencio, de espaldas, porque después de imaginar posibles escenarios que podían encontraren la habitación del ojiverde, pues como que no les apetecía mirarse mucho y querer interpretar uno ellos. Bueno, es lógico que si les apetecía, pero sabían que no era buena idea. Sousuke busco su ropa de cambio y alcanzo al castaño quien lo esperaba junto la puerta, pero antes de salir, Tachibana lo detuvo, tomándolo por la playera.

"Sousuke, lo que dije ayer era en serio" comenzó apoyando su frente en el hombro del pelinegro "Creo que te quiero, quizás algo más, y esperare a que lo aceptes, pero…" se cortó un momento y más bajito término "no me hagas esperar demasiado"

Realmente no quería escuchar esas palabras, porque le agobiaba estar lastimando a Makoto, por lo que no dijo nada, ni tampoco asintió o negó con la cabeza, es más no hizo ningún gesto en absoluto y solo espero que Makoto lo soltara y abriera la puerta.

Para su suerte, Rin y Haru estaban levantados y vestidos, sentados en el suelo esperando a que el castaño volviera. Aparentemente ninguno de los dos había querido ir a buscarlos por el mismo motivo por el que Tachibana no había ido solo a su habitación.

Sousuke saludo a los dos, y notó que Rin lo miraba con tristeza y ojos brillantes, lo cual él sabía muy bien que quería decir que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de llorar. Notó también como la mano de Nanase le apretaba la rodilla, y le hacía mirarlo con ese gesto, y como el ojiescarlata asentía y bajaba la mirada al suelo, sin mirarlo más. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellos?

Makoto, como persona responsable y buen anfitrión, les pregunto a los nadadores, que pensaban hacer, y al recibir como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros por parte de ambos, les sugirió varios lugares para visitar, o para comer.

Ese día, Sousuke y Makoto pasaron toda la mañana juntos, se ducharon al mismo tiempo (duchas separadas, claro) desayunaron juntos (Haru y Rin incluidos, por supuesto) y se adentraron en el campus universitario juntos, separándose donde sus clases les obligaban a tomar un caminodistinto al del otro. Pero aunque suene como una buena mañana para dos enamorados (uno inseguro al respecto y el otro negándoselo de vez en cuando) Makoto había adoptado una actitud taciturna, y fría pero más por tristeza que por molestia, y Sousuke comprobó que tenía razón cuando como despedida el castaño le dio esa sonrisa que tanto le chocaba, triste y falsa.

Entonces sucedió algo que hace varios días no pasaba, su propia voz, desligada de su línea de pensamiento actual, resonó en su cabeza, fuerte, clara y desesperada.

"_No le dejes irse así, alcánzale, sálvame"_ Y además de la voz el palpitar fantasmagórico de su corazón se aceleró, como si tratara de hacer a su pecho llenarse con lo que yacía en un cofre de cristal.

Incentivado por ese hecho y por lo mal que lo ponía esa sonrisa en un rostro tan hermoso, tomo a Makoto por el brazo, obligándole a verle. El fallo en el plan es que no tenía idea de que hacer y la mirada inquisitiva del castaño le estaba desconcertando más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que solo dejo a su cuerpo hacer lo que le diera la gana, y este un poco más renuente a dejarse caer de nuevo en lo que lo llevo hasta allí, solo movió los músculos de su cara dándole a Tachibana Makoto la sonrisa más cálida y sincera que había esbozado en toda su vida, tanto que hasta el mismo se sorprendió. Y como respuesta recibió la sonrisa más cálida, dulce, esperanzada y feliz que había visto en toda su vida. _Sí_, pensó en ese momento el de orbes aguamarinas_, tal vez vale la pena sufrir un poco solo pero ver esa sonrisa._

* * *

Rin y Haru por su lado, habían pasado hablando gran parte de la noche de la relación entre los amigos de ambos (Yamazaki no es mi amigo, recalcó Haruka). Ambos estaban preocupados por esa mala vibra que ambos portaban, y esas personalidades retorcidas que jamás antes habían conocido.

El pelirrojo había llorado otra vez y el morocho, siendo poco paciente pero queriendo consolar a su pareja le había dado un suave abrazo.

"Lo siento Rin, pero realmente eres despistado" fueron la palabras de _"consuelo"_ de Nanase "todos sabíamos que Yamazaki había estado enamorado de ti desde niños, Gou, Nagisa, incluso Rei y eso que es bastante obtuso en esos temas"

Y así habían seguido hablando hasta que se durmieron. Por eso ese día cuando Sousuke y Makoto se marcharon juntos, Rin como todo un dramático, había arrastrado al de orbes zafiros hacia los lugares más llenos del campus, con la esperanza de escuchar algún chisme que hablara de los _"tortolos",_ como le gustaba llamarles a pelirrojo.

Por suerte, para Haruka y su reticencia al plan, no tardaron mucho en escuchar fragmentos de conversaciones que les iba a rebelar lo que querían saber. Y no era de extrañar que lo consiguieran tan fácilmente ya que Tachibana/Yamazaki era un _Hot Topic_ en toda la universidad.

"En serio, ¿viste cómo le sonrió?" comentaba una chica a su, cualquiera podría pensar, amiga "Jamás pensé que Yamazaki-san pudiera sonreír así"

"Tienes razón, "el hollow" jamás había actuado así, todavía me sorprende lo que me contó Riko, sobre como beso a Tachibana-san en pleno salón" al pronunciar ese nombre soltó un suspiro anhelante, haciendo que Rin mirara a Haru con expresión consternada "Y según dicen se sonrojo cuando lo hizo, es decir, "el chico de hielo" se son-ro-jo" deletreo poniendo una cara de sorpresa tan fingida que casi molestaba.

Después en un pasillo del edificio de medicina, escucharon parte de otra conversación entre dos chicos y tres chicas.

"No es justo, cómo alguien tan frio como Yamazaki…" comentaba un chico moreno con evidente desprecio "logró conquistar al "promiscuo fiel y amable" cuando todas las personas anteriores no pudieron"

"Es cierto, y fueron muchas personas" complementaba una chica bajita y rubia "Yo quería mi oportunidad para tratar de enamorarlo, es decir, ni siquiera me gusta tanto el tipo, es solo que… ¿imaginan cuanta fama ganaría conquistándolo?"

"Hey, no hables así de él" salía un chico en defensa del castaño "yo si lo quería y tampoco tuve la oportunidad, si hasta con un beso me hubiera conformado, claro una visita a su habitación tampoco hubiera estado mal"

Rin comenzó a llorar, otra vez, sintiéndose culpable y bueno, su atractivo y su llanto fueron mala combinación para el ánimo del campus. Las mismas personas a las que habían estado escuchando, más muchas otras, se acercaron al pelirrojo tratando de averiguar que le pasaba, o quien era, si esos dientes eran reales, o si tenía novia. Haru harto del drama que estaba armando el pelirrojo y de la mala actitud de la multitud que los había rodeado, besó al pelirrojo, fuerte y con pasión, dejándolo atónito y callado, y aclarándole a todos esos oportunistas que Matsuoka Rin ya tenía quien lo calentará por las noches, por las tardes y por las mañanas. Después de semejante espectáculo, y de bastante alboroto por parte de los amantes del BL, el gentío se dispersó y Nanase bastante indignado arrastro a Rin hacia la habitación de Makoto.

"Rin, ya deja el rollo, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar y menos por otro tipo" le regaño el ojiazul dándole una mirada concisa, sin cambiar demasiado su expresión "El que Yamazaki y Makoto estén tan cambiados no es tu culpa, o al menos, no es solo tu culpa"

"Pero yo le rompí el corazón y el hombro" gimoteo el de orbes escarlatas restregándose los ojos, y con la imagen tan adorable y apetecible que le estaba mostrando, a Haruka por poco se le olvida sobre que estaban conversando "además Sou está muy extraño, llorando, lastimando a Makoto, y creo que algo anda mal con su cuerpo"

"Rin eso es algo que tienen que resolver ellos" suspiro el morocho sentándose e incitando al pelirrojo a sentarse entre sus piernas "Yo también le hice daño a Makoto, pero lo hice porque quiero que él sea feliz"

El pelirrojo miro a su pareja como si lo viera por primera vez. Haruka nunca se había caracterizado por ser la persona más cariñosa del mundo, y mucho menos por su madurez, o por su paladar aunque eso no iba al caso, pero en eso momentos el nadador de estilo libre se estaba comportando tan maduramente, tan conciliador y amable con Rin que al pelirrojo se le antojo que todo problema tenía su parte buena.

Y el resto de la semana pasó casi de la misma manera, Rin y Haru dando vueltas, de acá para allá escuchando conversaciones odiosas contra sus amigos (que Yamazaki no es mi amigo, insistía Nanase) y conociendo un poco de la vida actual de estos, aparte de estar bastante acaramelados, ya que a Rin le gusto bastante ese nuevo Haru. Con Sousuke y Makoto durmiendo en la misma cama todas las noches, con alguno que otro acercamiento por parte del castaño, aunque estos consistían en roces de manos, entrelazamiento de dedos, y uno que otro beso; para mala suerte de Sousuke el castaño no había vuelto a sonreír como lo había hecho cuando lo detuvo. Con un Rin que rehuía de Sousuke de todas las formas posibles, incluso había salido corriendo en un par de ocasiones, obligando a Haruka y perseguirlo, y ganándole al ex nadador miradas de reproche por parte del de ojos azules.

Lo único que faltaba por hacer era esperar la llegada de un rubio problemático y un peliazulado sabelotodo para que llegarán a solucionar un poco las cosas, o estropearlas, lo cual conociendo los antecedentes de Nagisa, sonaba como algo más probable.

Pero hubo algo que si estaba empezando a cambiar, y eso es que Sousuke inconscientemente, había empezado a aceptar que Makoto valía cualquier futuro sufrimiento que pudiera padecer, cualquier dolor, e incluso, haber perdido su corazón por bastante tiempo y recuperarlo con todas las consecuencias que esto podría acarrearle. En serio, Makoto lo valía todo.

Gracias por aparecer para salvarme, Makoto.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, la verdad no me estoy sintiendo muy cómoda por cómo van las cosas en esta historia. Me gustaría saber si les parece aburrida, o si puedo mejorarle algo, no sé lo que les ocurra.**

**También les quería invitar a leer un nuevo fic que estoy empezando llamado "Venganza, amores y apetitos" es de Free! y es un AU todos x todos. Espero se quieran dar la vuelta por allí.**

**Sé que dije que en este cap. Iban a aparecer Nagisa y Rei, pero la verdad he estado bastante des-inspirada con esta historia, por lo que ya en el próximo de fijo salen.**

**Y bueno, realmente lamento si esta historia se vuelve repetitiva y aburrida, ahorita no sé cómo solucionarlo.**

**Respondiendo reviews: **

Yukisa: hola, pues si siempre respondo reviews por lo que si quieres seguir sintiéndote con fama, sigue dejándolos (jajaja que chantajista). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno como dije arribita en el nuevo fic que estoy subiendo Sou será un súper seme, así que si quieres ver que tal lo hago, te invito a darle una leidilla n.n ¡Cuídate mucho!

Guest: Hola, gracias por tu review, lamento haberte hecho sufrir, pero soy algo sádica y me gustan los personajes con un poquito de sufrimiento. Realmente Haru siempre me ha parecido un personaje que esconde muchas sorpresas por ser tan reservado, y pues si realmente la parte del aeropuerto estuvo triste, pero viste que si Makoto actúa así es porque en realidad quiere a Sousuke. Si te gusto el final esperanzador del capítulo anterior este espero te guste más. ¡Cuídate!

**Los demás por inbox y… nos leemos en el próximo n.n**

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**"El corazón peludo de Sousuke"**

* * *

**Aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que tiene bastante retraso u.u**

**La verdad, quería alejarme un poco de aquí, será porque nunca he estado tan cerca de terminar una historia en toda mi vida o porque estaba un poco confundida en el rumbo de la misma, pero no me sentía cómoda con lo que hacía, espero puedan comprender.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, y me dieron ánimos, les juró que por ustedes es que aparezco por aquí. Igualmente a las personas que agregan la historia a alertas y favoritos, realmente les agradezco el apoyo.**

**Y bueno ya al fin aparecen los invitados faltante: Nagisa y Rei.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Era viernes por la tarde. Sousuke, Makoto, Rin y Haruka se encontraban dentro de una cafetería del campus esperando por la llegada del huracán Nagisa y su apaciguador Rei quien, en la mayoría de los casos y sin realmente desearlo, le alborotaba aún más.

Todos se habían ofrecido a ir por ellos al aeropuerto por la mañana, pero ambos chicos rechazaron el ofrecimiento alegando que como ambos estaban aplicando para esa misma universidad, querían conocer el camino, los alrededores y el campus por si solos. Eso significaba que el huracán había llegado desde la mañana pero aún no pasaba por donde ellos se encontraban.

Sousuke y Makoto estaban sentados de un lado de la mesa, tomados de la mano sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, mientras observaban como Rin y Haruka se alimentaban entre ellos. Se sorprendían de lo cursis que podían llegar a ponerse esos dos, pero lo gracioso del asunto y por lo que tenían que contener la risa era por la expresión estoica del ojiazul quien a ojos de cualquier otro parecería estar fastidiado por su amigo o pareja tan melosa, pero a sus ojos veían como los orbes de Haru se mostraban avergonzados y amables, demostrando todo el cariño que sentían hacia ese pelirrojo que reía feliz.

Sousuke miro a Makoto y le dio una sonrisita disimulada mientras apretaba un poco su mano. Desde que el chico de orbes aguamarinas acepto que Makoto era a quien no podría abandonar, sin quien no podría estar, por quien podría cambiar ese doloroso destino que el mismo se había impuesto, los acercamientos entre ambos se habían vuelto más cálidos y consensuales. Cuando Makoto se acercaba a Sousuke, este aún se resistía un poco, pero era más como un reflejo de su cuerpo, como si este supiera que le esperaba dolor si aceptaba sentir sin tener lo primordial para esa acción, pero rápidamente se recomponía y daba al castaño abrazos o besitos tímidos en las mejillas, la frente o alguna otra parte de ese presioso rostro que no fueran directamente los labios. Esa actitud tan tímida y recatada del más alto hacía gracia al ojiolivo ya que jamás se esperó que un chico tan serio, grande y maduro como Sousuke podría comportarse de una manera tan adorable. Y el hecho estaba ahí precisamente, Makoto siempre había sido un poco tímido con respecto a esos temas (demostraciones de afecto en público), y con Sou actuando de una manera aún más escrupulosa que él mismo, habían tomado una actitud bastante discreta que ante los demás incluso llegaba a parecer incomodidad, por eso justamente, se sujetaban las manos a escondidas por debajo de la mesa.

El pelinegro a veces se perdía entre pensamientos de remordimiento hacia su pobre corazón marchito, pero cuando Makoto le sonreía o le besaba de esa manera tan deliciosa en que solía hacerlo, lo abrazaba o se recostaba contra su pecho cuando se acurrucaban al dormir, pensaba que no podría estar tomando una decisión más correcta. Se sentía feliz.

También estoy feliz.

De pronto la puerta del establecimiento se abrió escandalosamente y unos pasos ligeros y apresurados, seguidos de otros pesados y derrotados, se acercaron a todos ellos.

"Oh pero si aquí están el promiscuo y el desvergonzado" grito risueñamente Nagisa llamando la atención de media cafetería "Ah, incluso se toman la mano por debajo de las mesas, que tiernos" exclamo con ojos brillantes y grandes.

Ambas manos se separaron rápidamente. Rin y Haru miraron a los mencionados con sonrisas picaras, mientras que Makoto se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y Sousuke fruncía el ceño, avergonzado.

"Nagisa-kun, no es _"desvergonzado"_, es _"la persona que no conoce la vergüenza" _le riñó Rei al rubiecito palmeándole la cabeza, como si de un perrito se tratara "E-es decir, lo lamento Makoto-san, Yamazaki-san" tartamudeo el pobre chico de lentes apenado, sentándose al lado de Haruka, mientras que Nagisa se sentaba junto a Makoto, para su desgracia "cuando estábamos paseando por el campus, conociendo las instalaciones y los caminos más productivos para llegar temprano a las clases" hizo una pausa en la que acomodo sus lentes de esa manera tan particular que tenía "escuchamos a algunas personas mencionarlos y…"

"Wow chicos, no sabía que fueran tan populares en la universidad, Mako-chan todo un casanova y Sou-chan tan serio como siempre" se carcajeo el de orbes fuscias codeando los costados de Makoto "¿Es cierto que se besaron en un salón repleto de gente?" indagó interesado.

"Y Nagisa aprovecho para entrevistar a toda persona que quisiera hablar de ustedes" suspiro Rei terminando su explicación.

El castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de cubrir su sonrojo con ambas manos, mientras lloriqueaba monosílabos entrecortados que no llegaban a formar palabras, causando aun más sonrisas maliciosas en el rubio.

"Vamos Mako-chan, no debes apenarte" entonces se estiro por encima de la mesa y le planto un beso en los labios a Rei, quien no pudo ni reaccionar "Ves Rei-chan y yo hacemos lo mismo y no nos apenamos"

"Habla por ti, Nagisa, mira como dejaste al pobre de Rei" le regaño Rin, pasándole un vaso de agua al peliazulado, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

"Ay, Rei-chan no seas dramático, si tú sabes que te encanta y cuando estamos solos siempre me pides más" exclamo, fingiendo inocencia el rubiecito "Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses somos pareja ¿no lo sabían, verdad?"

Las caras perplejas de todos los presentes, sin contar a la susodicha pareja, fueron la única respuesta necesaria. Todos pensaban que Nagisa solo estaba molestando al pobre de Ryugazaki, pero al parecer no era así y además Rei era el uke. "_Pobre chico_" pensaron todos con un suspiro, pensando que con la energía que se cargaba el pequeño no debía dejarlo ni dormir.

"Pero entonces ¿qué paso con Gou?" pregunto Haruka quien sabía algo de las vibras que se mandaban esos tres cuando él y Makoto aún estaban en la secundaria, aunque nunca lo había mencionado. Pero no previó que la pregunta iba a causar que el hermano protector de la pelirroja se levantara con ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se le atravesará aun sin haber escuchado nada. Lo tuvo que apaciguar dándole un jalón de brazo.

"Pues Gou tenía un _crush_ por mi Rei-chan y aunque él no era totalmente indiferente, su lado _fujoshi_ triunfo, cuando nos encontró besándonos una vez"

Ese día, todos los nuevos integrantes del club se habían retirado y solo los tres habían quedado en el área del club. Gou había ido a recoger algunos papeles de los vestidores mientras los dos chicos se habían quedado jugando en la piscina, pero cuando regreso se encontró con que Nagisa tenía sus brazos enredados alrededor del cuello del más alto mientras este lo apretaba de los brazos, y se besaban con parsimonia y dulzura, riendo un poco cuando sus labios se separaban por milímetros.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh, kyaaaaa" había gritado la chica sacando su celular para empezar a tomar fotos de la hermosa escena "Que tiernos son, anden, bésense más"

"Kou-san, esto no es lo que parece" se habían intentado excusar Rei, pero un nuevo beso de Nagisa le silencio y le hizo sonreír inevitablemente.

"Gou-chan, sé que a ti también te gusta Rei-chan pero él es mío, y no voy a cedértelo fácilmente" había declarado Nagisa apretando al de orbes violetas, casi ahogándolo, mientras hacia un puchero que pretendía ser arisco.

"Oh, no te preocupes Nagisa, es cierto que me da un poco de tristeza pero…" hizo una pausa, seguramente tratando de contener su emoción "prefiero verlos juntos, seguiré los pasos de mi hermano apoyando el BL por sobre todas las cosas"

Al escuchar semejante declaración todos los ojos se posaron en Rin cuyo rostro no se distinguía del tono de su cabello, y Nagisa exploto en carcajadas por haber descubierto un secreto bien guardado del mayor de los Matsuoka.

"¿En serio, Rin?" recriminó Sousuke.

"Rin" murmuró apenado Makoto.

"Lo siento, Rin-san" se disculpó Rei, quien también estaba bastante sonrojado por toda la información que había soltado el rubio en un lugar tan público.

"Pues, yo ya lo sabía" replico Haru, como siempre, estoicamente "De hecho Rin siempre quiso que Makoto y Yamazaki se emparejaran y ha estado bastante emocionado de verlo realizado"

Ahora todos los ojos se desviaron a Haruka, pero con este y su personalidad, lo único que consiguieron fue un encogimiento de hombros, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de esconderse en las costillas del nadador, o en algún lugar en donde la vergüenza no existiera.

"Emmm… chi-chicos, ¿vamos a comer algo aquí o mejor compramos para llevar?" preguntó el castaño a quien aún no se le había bajado la vergüenza, ni el sonrojo.

Inmediatamente todos se levantaron y se acercaron a la caja, donde Sousuke y Rei se quedaron pidiendo la comida, mientras los otros dos sacaban a Nagisa del lugar antes de que hiciera alguna otra escenita para avergonzarlos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

"Bien ¿están listos para la fiesta?" gritaba Nagisa dando botecitos emocionados en el suelo de la pequeña habitación.

"¡Shhhhh!" le respondieron todos los presentes rodando los ojos, a lo cual el rubio hizo un pucherito frunciendo el ceño.

"Vamos, Nagisa, ¿quieres que nos vengan a sacar de aquí?" reclamaba Rin con mala cara "Se supone que nadie puede venir a quedarse en los dormitorios sin ser estudiantes de esta universidad, así que tenemos que estar calladitos"

El pequeño hiperactivo, se enfurruño un momento, claro, hasta que le dio otro trago a su bebida, cola con vodka, la cual le animo un poco aunque más silenciosamente; sonrió un poco mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, y todos sus amigos, incluido Sousuke quien no era tan cercano del grupo, lo miraron con ternura. Ese pequeño era una cosa adorable, hasta que empezaba a contar sus intimidades en lugares públicos, por supuesto.

"Juguemos a algo" propuso del de orbes fucsias dando otro trago a su bebida.

"Mientras que no hagamos ruido, lo que quieras" accedió un consentidor Haruka, quien nunca se había podido resistir a los caprichos de su amigo.

"Nagisa-kun, no bebas tanto, sabes que el alcohol te da dolor de estómago y por más pucheros que me hagas no puedo hacer nada para curarte luego" le riño Rei con evidente preocupación.

"Eres tan lindo Rei-chan, pero me gustas más cuando estás gimiendo mi nombre" el aludido se sonrojo tanto que sus anteojos dejaron de ser lo único de color rojo sobre su rostro.

"Yo no necesitaba saber tanto sobre Rei" se burló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara, pero su pareja le dio una mirada maliciosa que le borró la sonrisa por completo.

"Ni que tu fueras muy silencioso, Rin" y si las cosas seguían así el juego iba a consistir en quien lograba echar humo primero.

Sousuke miro a Makoto con el ceño fruncido y una mirada rencorosa. Cuando todos tomaron asiento en el suelo Makoto se sentó al lado de Nagisa y Rei dejándolo a él del otro lado de la estancia, solo. Makoto le guiño un ojo y le sonrió dulcemente y, casi como telepatía el pelinegro comprendió que el castaño se sentó junto al rubio para tratar de apaciguarlo y que no siguiera haciendo comentarios insidiosos sobre ambos. Eso le conmovió bastante, que el de hermosos orbes olivos se preocupara por él, porque estuviera cómodo con todos, aunque igual se enfurruño solo un poquito porque aun así quería que Mako estuviera sentado a su lado.

"Ya sé, hablemos de flechazos" explotó Nagisa dándoles a todos una miradita entusiasmada.

"¿Flechazos?" preguntaron los demás al unísono, con expresiones confundidas.

"Sí, flechazos, como una persona a la que cuando vieron les gusto pasajeramente" explico el rubio fingiendo paciencia, pero el efecto se arruinaba por completo con los botecitos que daba "Por ejemplo, mi primer flechazo fue Haru-chan"

El aludido abrió un poco más los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido, entonces sintió un tirón en su brazo y al mirar se encontró con una mirada celosa por parte de cierto chico de ojos escarlatas. Sonrió un poco porque las miradas celosas de Rin siempre le han parecido adorables. Le dio palmaditas en su cabeza, dándole, además, una mirada contundente en la cual le decía que él era su único amor. Rin sonrió contento.

"¿Y a ti? ¿Quién fue Rin-chan?" indagó el rubio sonriendo por la interacción de los enamorados melosos.

"Emmmm, pues…" dudo un poco mirando primero a Haru y luego a Makoto, quien se quedó sorprendido ante ese hecho "Pues fue Makoto, lo siento Haru, en serio, pero de niño eras tan poco amable que me dabas un poquito de miedo" soltó en un discurso apresurado mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, ya sin tocar al de orbes zafiros.

"No te preocupes, Rin, el mío también fue Makoto, aunque no sé si se pueda considerar flechazo si lo conocí desde bebés" analizó el pelinegro sin notar las miradas sorprendidas de los demás "aunque me gustaba cuando estábamos en primaria, y lo conocía desde mucho antes y…"

De pronto calló sintiendo una pesada y rencorosa mirada perforándolo, pero no, no venía de su pareja, sino del chico más alto de la habitación, el cual apretaba tan fuertemente los puños y los dientes que estaba a punto de romper las cosas a su alrededor solo con la cantidad de energía negativa que estaba emanando. Haruka, siendo muy Haruka, le devolvió la mirada, totalmente inmune a esa fuerza devastadora y como el de orbes aguamarina sabía que Nanase no iba a rendirse en su concurso de miradas, desvió sus ojos a Makoto. Los ojos de todos los demás se transportaron hacia esa misma persona y el castaño sucumbiendo bajo la presión, lloriqueo escondiéndose detrás de Nagisa, lo cual era gracioso porque comparando tamaños era francamente imposible que el rubio lo resguardará.

"Sou-chan, no seas celoso" rio Nagisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente, y con su energía tan positiva logró contrarrestar un poco de las negativas que despedía el grandote "Makoto a quien quiere es a ti"

Eso hizo que las vibras se disiparan por completo y Makoto viéndose ayudado por el pequeño, aunque un poco avergonzado, se asomó por detrás del chico y le dio una mirada asustada a Sousuke, quien sin poder evitarlo sonrió con ternura hacia Makoto, quien de pronto con su actitud se veía más pequeño y adorable.

"Aww, son tan tiernos, si Gou estuviera aquí les estaría tomando un álbum completo de fotografías" molesto el de ojos fucsias, pero ninguno de los chicos dejo de mirarse lo cual le hizo dar un bufido, ya que su único objetivo es avergonzarlos y ya no estaba haciéndolo "Bueno, entonces a ustedes dos no hace ni falta preguntarles, ¿cierto?"

"Pues en realidad, yo tuve un flechazo con Nagisa, es que es tan lindo como un gatito, y de pequeño era tan educado, parecía un angelito" halagó el castaño.

Nagisa riendo le dijo "¿en serio, Mako-chan?" para después enredarle los brazos en el cuello y darle un sonoro beso en los labios, que no duro más de dos segundos, luego se sentó en su regazo, y el castaño lo abrazo cariñosamente, mirando a Sousuke con una mirada avergonzada.

Sousuke, a diferencia de con Nanase, no se sintió amenazado con que le robaran un besito a _su_ Makoto, porque Nagisa era tan adorable que hasta él quería consentirlo un poco. Cuando Haru dijo eso sobre su flechazo por el castaño, pensó que Makoto podría caer por él otra vez y sintió un miedo tan grande que no pudo esconderlo, pero con el rubio, a pesar de sus actos maliciosos y burlones, todo era inocencia.

"Nagisa-kun" exclamó Rei, molesto, dándole una mirada indignada, pero al igual que con Nagisa, parecía más adorable que verdaderamente molesto.

"Tranquilo Rei-chan, tu eres el único al que amo" le dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa angelical, y a pesar de que no había soltado a Makoto, era obvio para el de lentes que decía la verdad "pero si quieres puedes cobrártelo después, hace mucho que no lo hacemos así, yo debajo y tu dentro"

Rei se volvió a poner colorado ante lo poco que resguardaba Nagisa sus actos privados de sus amigos. Los demás intentaban esconder sus risas tomando de sus vasos pero era obvio para cualquiera que el peliazulado estaba avergonzado por saberse descubierto en el papel pasivo de su relación.

"Rei-chan, ¿con quién has tenido un flechazo?" cuestiono Nagisa ignorando la evidente pena de su novio.

"Yo…pues con Haruka-sempai y Makoto-sempai" confeso mirando sus manos, de donde no pretendía despegarla.

"Chicos, no me quiten a mi Rei-chan" gimoteo el rubio para después reír espontáneamente "Oh ya sé, ahora hablemos de nuestras vidas sexuales" explotó nuevamente, pero esta vez consiguió que todos estuvieran a punto de ahogarse con su bebidas, llenándose el cuatro de tosidos, carraspeos y respiraciones pesadas. Al ver su objetivo cumplido el rubio ataco una vez más "entonces ¿Cuántas veces por semana lo hacen, Mako-chan, Sou-chan?"

"Na-Nagisa" chilló el castaño soltándolo de golpe, haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero eso solo consiguió que el pequeño revoltoso se carcajeara aún más "Nosotros... nosotros no…"

"¿No lo han hecho?" gritó el rubio recibiendo _"Shhhh´s"_ para que se callara "¿Por qué?"

"No, lo que Makoto quería decir es que nosotros no somos pareja" explico Sousuke, hablando casi que por primera vez desde que habían empezado la _"fiesta"_, con una mirada de culpabilidad dirigida al suelo "Aún"

Nadie pudo responder nada, y ante el bostezo que dio el rubio, todos acordaron que había llegado el momento de dormir, aún tenían todo el día de mañana.

Rei y Nagisa, se acostaron en la cama de Makoto, mientras que Rin y Haru compartían un futón, porque jugando a "piedra, papel o tijeras" modulo parejas, gracias a los cálculos de Rei ganaron la cama. Sousuke y Makoto se marcharon al cuarto del primero y durmieron juntos como habían hecho durante toda la semana, abrazados y casi desnudos, pero no mencionaron nada de toda la velada, ni tenían intenciones de hacerlo. El castaño se sentía feliz al haber escuchado ese último _"aún" _con el cual Sou le decía que a pesar de su miedo, su sufrimiento y su dolor, estaba preparándose para estar con él, que serían pareja, sí o sí. Al fin había conseguido que el pelinegro lo aceptará, y aunque no había recibido una confesión directa, sabía que lo quería.

Por supuesto que te quiero,

te queremos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se fueron a la piscina pública del campus, donde jugaron, compitieron y volvieron a ese mundo que a todos lo unía, con lazos más fuertes que los de sangre. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos de su día acuático, visitaron la torre de Tokio, algunos templos y muchos, muchos puestos de comida, ya que en ese aspecto el rubio era insaciable. Los demás esperaban, por el bien de Rei, que solo en ese aspecto fuera así, _insaciable_.

Sousuke, a pesar de no ser una parte tan intrínseca en el grupo, no se sintió para nada excluido. Rin era su mejor amigo, Nagisa y Rei, eran francamente adorables, y demasiado cómicos, incluso Nanase le había caído bien. Y Makoto, Makoto era la persona que se había logrado meter en su pecho vacío y había llegado hasta su corazón desterrado. Fue un gran día para él, había logrado ver a Makoto sonriendo espontáneamente, cariñosamente, avergonzadamente, incluso sonreía molesto, y no había nada mejor que las sonrisas de Makoto.

El domingo llegó más rápido de lo que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado y temprano en la mañana fueron al aeropuerto a separarse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. La despedida fue dura, Rin lloró un poco, Makoto también, Nagisa trato de decirles que qué esperaban para hacerlo y que tenían su bendición a gritos en medio aeropuerto y Rei tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano, sabiendo que lo babearía todo. Haruka, a lo Haruka, sonrió ligeramente cuando nadie lo estaba viendo. Y Sousuke pensó que podría vivir su vida rodeado de esos chicos, quienes le alegraban, aun cuando no podía hacerlo.

También los quieres,

ya no lo puedes evitar.

Makoto y Sousuke regresaron juntos pero no se separaron sino que entraron a la habitación del más alto, donde Makoto le diría las palabras que lo derrotarían por completo.

"Te amo, Sousuke" su seriedad tan intensa dejo estático al aludido, permitiéndole solo un suspiro antes de continuar "Hoy serás mío, seremos uno solo" se acercó y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastro a la cama "Te quiero sentir por completo"

Y Sousuke asintió, sin ninguna duda, aceptando lo que ese día iba a suceder, lo que deseaba de Makoto desde hace tiempo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y en serio Nagisa es adorable, lo adoro. A que no esperaban que fuera el seme de la relación, aunque en realidad me parece más el suke dominante jeje.**

**Y en el próximo capítulo se viene el lemmon, a ver qué tal sale lo de que Sousuke sea el pasivo uhhhh que nervios. También les tengo una noticia, pero hasta el próximo.**

**Como siempre espero recibir sus comentarios, críticas y todo lo que quieran dejarme, es súper importante para alimentar mi imaginación.**

**Por cierto tengo cinco Makotos en mi cuarto y un solo Sousuke, pero estoy segura que él puede con todos jajaja.**

**Respondiendo reviews (Hoy los voy a poner todos aquí)**

Annimo: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te parezca buena y aunque algo tarde, aquí está la actualización, espero te guste. Saludotes!

Jess: Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, realmente me levantaste los ánimos, el fic seguirá hasta que lo termine, por eso no te preocupes, realmente muchas gracias por tus halagos y pues, me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias también por tu comentario sobre mi otro fic, en pocos días subiré el próximo cap. Saludines!

Soumako 3: Gracias por tu sugerencia, en este capítulo traté de hacerlo así, espero lo encuentres emocionante. Saludos!

Yukisa: Hola, gracias por tu review, realmente me parece que escribo un HaruRin algo romántico, por no decir meloso, pero me alegra que te guste y el plan descabellado de Nagisa se develo, espero haya llenado tus expectativas. Lo siento no tengo Skype, u.u, debería considerar seriamente el adquirirlo jeje. Saludones!

Fantita: Gracias por tu review, tomé muy en cuenta tu opinión y como viste ya se instaló el avance totalmente, ya no más miedo por parte de Sousuke, bueno tal vez un poquitín pero se lo aguanta jeje. Saludos y ten por seguro que esta historia como sea la termino!

Son Keimei uzumaki: Hola, antes que nada tienes un nombre complicado, me costó escribirlo jiji espero este bien. Ahora sí, gracias por tu review, me súper alegra que el fic te guste y que haya valido la pena. Sousuke ya lo acepta o al menos su corazón al cual ya no se le resiste y si en realidad me sentí un poco mala por hacer sufrir a Rin pero es tan bueno que se enterara cuando se enterara iba a sufrir, pero por suerte tiene a Haru a su lado. Me ayudaste en este cap, y aunque Gou no sale directamente si aparece en un recuerdo, espero te guste y bueno con respecto a lo último, no comas ansias, ya pasará. Saludototes!

**Hoy me divertí escribiendo variaciones de la palabra "Saludos" en todos los comentarios jeje.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Bueno hoy solo diré, gracias (ya saben porque) y espero que no me quieran asesinar luego.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El aire ligeramente frio entraba por la pequeña ventana de la pared este, la cortina bailaba suavemente haciendo un tranquilo sonido de tela ondulante. Pero en esa habitación no había frio, ni había oídos que quisieran escuchar los tranquilos sonidos de la poca naturaleza que había en el campus, porque todo sonido se veía opacada por las respiraciones pesadas y los suspiros de quienes se encontraban allí.

Sousuke pensaba que Makoto sería rápido, salvaje e insaciable, lo que se podría esperar de una persona que usualmente es tan tranquila y amable. Pero el castaño seguía siendo tan amable como siempre, y lentamente lo iba desarmando con una dulzura que le envolvía en una atmosfera de total calma. El pelinegro en ese momento no pensaba en su corazón, no pensaba en el posible dolor que le acaecería cuando tratara de reincorporárselo, ni siquiera pensaba en cuan herido se sentiría Makoto si comenzaba a actuar diferente de pronto, porque el bien sabía que con su corazón de vuelta no sería la persona que el castaño conoció, ni de quien se enamoró.

No, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en Makoto, en la suavidad con que sus dedos acariciaban su rostro, en sus largas pestañas que se agitaban hermosamente cada vez que parpadeaba, en como sus labios se entreabrían cada que daba un suspiro que rebotaba en su manzana de Adán, o en como sus ojos formaban una pequeñas arruguitas en las comisuras cuando él sonreía o dejaba salir un jadeo. Pero en lo que más estaba pensando en ese momento era en esos labios que besaban los suyos, que acariciaban levemente su mandíbula, que se iban frotando hasta llegar a su oreja donde se entreabrían para susurrarle dulces palabras. _"Te adoro", _"_Quisiera estar siempre así",_ _"Nunca te dejare"._

"Makoto" le llamo el pelinegro en un susurro "Sí yo cambiará, ¿te quedarías a mi lado?"

"Podría salirte una cabeza extra, yo seguiré queriéndote" contestó en su oído con una risita.

Sousuke le jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo besó con fuerza, diciéndole a través de ese beso cuanto le agradecía por haberse enamorado de él, por haberle devuelto las ganas de sentir y, sobre todo, por dejarle quererle.

Makoto se despegó solo un poco para colar sus manos bajo la sudadera que el más alto llevaba puesta, sin tocar aún su piel y le acarició con movimientos circulares, causando que el pelinegro se riera un poco.

"Lo siento, mis omoplatos son mi punto débil con las cosquillas" explico dándole una mirada bastante cálida.

El castaño sonrió y le desabrocho el zipper de la sudadera dirigiendo sus manos a los primeros botones de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta. Abrió los primeros tres y le descubrió uno de sus fuertes hombros, el que estaba lesionado y que aún a veces le dolía, besándolo con dulzura. De pronto Makoto sintió ganas de llorar, se sentía tan feliz, no podía creer que al fin encontraría a una persona que le hiciera actuar diferente, que le hiciera suspirar con solo una mirada, pero ahí estaba ese chico que era más grande que él, que siempre había sido tan serio, viéndose tierno y algo pequeño, sonriéndole como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Makoto tampoco podía creerlo, pero allí estaban ambos.

"Te amo, Sousuke" pronuncio con seriedad, y el pelinegro perdió su sonrisa ante la fuerza y convicción de sus palabras, sintiéndose inundado por ellas. Y aunque sintió temor de lo mucho que se había apegado sentimentalmente a Makoto, supo que no podría haber esperado a nadie mejor.

Entonces se apoyó en sus brazos, levantándose para llegar al rostro de piel caramelo que lo veía desde arriba, y cuando estuvieron tan cerca que podían distinguir cada variación de color en los ojos del otro, le beso fuertemente, otra vez, confirmando sin palabras que él también sentía lo mismo.

"Quítate la camisa" pidió el castaño sonrojándose un poco "Quiero verte"

Sousuke no pensó ni siquiera en la posibilidad de qué podía negarse. Se desprendió de cada botón lentamente pero solo la abrió sin quitársela por completo, porque sabía que a Makoto le provocaría más verlo así, con trozos de tela escondiendo un poco de su piel.

"Ahora quítatela tú" ordeno con seriedad y el castaño ya estaba a medio camino de desprenderse de su prenda, la cual era una camiseta por lo que pudo admirar, cuando no había tela que lo impidiera, como la piel de Makoto brillaba con la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana, y como se erizaba al sentir el viento sobre su cuerpo. Subió sus manos y acaricio la suave tez del chico de ojos verdes.

Makoto, ya no podía ser lento por lo que llevo sus manos al pantalón de Sousuke desabrochando con facilidad el cierre, jaloneando un poco los pantalones del chico para descubrir un poco de la parte más superior de la pelvis y sintió como el otro llevaba sus manos a su pantalón desabrochándolos con un poco de desespero. Eso lo hizo sonreír porque no pensaba que Sousuke estuviera tan dispuesto a dejarse hacer, porque pensaba que el de cabello negro era quien daría el primer paso a eso, quien le dejaría a su merced; pero allí estaba recostado, viéndose increíblemente sexy con parte de su camisa cubriéndole un costado, esperando que él le hiciera gemir y pedir por más. Con gusto lo complacería.

Empezó a acariciar la intimidad de Sousuke por sobre la tela del bóxer, mientras repartía besitos por la parte baja de su abdomen y de inmediato sintió como el cuerpo del otro temblaba, como su piel subía más de temperatura. Eso lo desespero y lo hizo jalar la ropa interior del pelinegro con tanta fuerza que se rompió en un costado. Al menos ya no tenía esa barrera.

"Hey, quítate el pantalón también" demando el de orbes aguamarinas levantándose para ayudar, pero como una especie de venganza tomó la ropa interior entre sus manos y haciendo un esfuerzo lo rompió también, mientras los ojos de Makoto se hacían grandes ante el sonido de tela desgarrándose.

"Si continuamos así no vamos a tener que ponernos más tarde" rio Makoto lanzándose a besar los labios de Sousuke.

Continuaron besándose, pero las manos de ambos estaban sobre sus sexos, acariciándose en un nudo de dedos que se entrelazaban y tocaban con pasión. Fue Sousuke el primero en despojarse de la tela desgarrada que había sido ropa interior, y sin perder mucho tiempo desgarro un poco más la de Makoto para que quedará totalmente desnudo. Sabiendo que aún con lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos el castaño era bastante tímido, silbó dándole una mirada de lujuria, a lo que el de piel caramelo se sonrojo profundamente.

"Que malo" rio comprendiendo las intenciones del pelinegro de avergonzarlo.

Era increíble como con toda esa tención, ese calor, todo se sentía tan natural, tan cómodo. Siguieron acariciándose un poco más hasta que el castaño se detuvo para mirar a Sousuke, el cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y la respiración entrecortada. Sonrió dulcemente ante la imagen.

"¿Quieres ponerte en cuatro?" el castaño sabía muy bien lo que quería decir pero eso no impidió la oleada de vergüenza que se levantó en su rostro "Así duele menos"

Sousuke negó, y abrió sus torneadas piernas, mostrándose por completo ante los sorprendidos ojos verdes, que estaban puestos en un rostro que cada vez se tornaba más rojo. "Así no podría ver tu sonrojo" le explico y eso solo ayudo a aumentarlo, haciendo parecer que el castaño iba a entrar en estado de ebullición.

Makoto se acomodó colocando las piernas de Sousuke a sus costados, se agacho un poco y beso la cara interior de su muslo izquierdo para luego darle un pequeña mordida. Entonces ante la atenta mirada aguamarina se llevó los dedos hasta los labios y sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó a lamerlos con una sensualidad discordante con el sonrojo que aún no se le había bajado. Tomo el miembro del pelinegro con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, duro y certero, cambiando la velocidad conforme los jadeos de Sousuke se hacían más pesados, rápidos o ligeros, y también empezó a juguetear sobre la entrada del más alto acariciando en círculos sin entrar aún.

"Deja la tortura y hazlo de una vez" gimió Sousuke con el ceño fruncido, y Makoto sonrió a manera de disculpa entrando un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Pero Sousuke no se quejó, por el contrario gimió de una manera que casi hace a Makoto perder el control que aún mantenía. Empezó a mover su dedo, uno solamente, con suavidad, palpando el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero este hizo un movimiento pélvico que lo llevo a más profundidad. Makoto entendió que el pelinegro no deseaba perder más tiempo, y él tampoco, por lo que metió otros dos dedos y los movió con rapidez, sin esperar por nada. En esta ocasión el gruñido que dio el pelinegro denotó que si le había dolido un poco pero en el momento en que quiso detener el movimiento, otro meneo de cadera le hizo ver que no era necesario.

"Hazlo ya, Makoto" le reclamo con voz áspera. Makoto no necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces.

Retiro sus dedos y se posiciono en la entrada de Sousuke, entrando con calma, conteniéndose. Cuando estuvieron totalmente conectados, Makoto se agacho abrazando a Sousuke por la espalda y en un movimiento fluido hizo que ambos quedaran sentados. Sousuke quien no se esperó esa posición, jadeo largamente pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Makoto solo deseo besarlo, y así lo hizo. Entonces se movieron en sincronía, fuertemente abrazados, dejando salir su aliento el cual se entremezclaba con el contrario. Makoto toco ese punto especial y Sousuke grito, Sousuke dio un rebote un poco más fuerte y Makoto grito. Estaban en una armonía de placer que creaban ambos perfectamente. Y cuando ya no lo aguataron más ambos se corrieron con fuerza, marcando con su esencia la piel de su amante.

Dormir juntos para ellos no era nada nuevo, pero esa tarde, durmieron desnudos después de haber hecho el amor increíblemente, y sabían que ese vínculo que se había formado entre ellos, nada podría romperlo.

Aunque hay cosas que no conocían del otro y aunque eso no los separaría hay cosas más fuertes y absolutas que la vida.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Esa noche, a pesar del cansancio acumulado por el fin de semana con la visita de sus amigos, y de las actividades de la tarde, Makoto se despertó. Miro hacia el lado y vio a Sousuke durmiendo de bruces sobre la cama con el rostro dirigido hacia él, como si hubiera estado observándolo antes de dormirse.

Sonrió recordando todo lo que había vivido ese día, no podía sentirse más feliz. Sintió una brisa fría chocar contra su piel, y recordó que estaba totalmente desnudo en ese momento, pero nada de eso importaba si recordaba cómo había quedado en ese estado. Miro a su amante y noto que este solo vestía la misma camisa azul, la cual estaba empapada de sudor y se pegaba a la gran espalda del pelinegro como una segunda piel. Sin poder evitarlo miro más abajo y notó que la delgada sabana con la que se habían cobijado solo tapaba un poco a Sousuke, dejando la mitad de su trasero descubierto, perfectamente visible para los ojos verde olivo. Le entraron ganas de darle un mordisco, pero se controló pensando en que estar durmiendo así podría hacer que el de orbes aguamarinas pescara un resfriado.

Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos para ver mejor, y pensó en levantarse para conseguir algo de ropa.

"Quédate aquí´" gruño la voz de Sousuke mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Makoto, reteniéndolo.

"Sou, solo voy a buscar algo de ropa" contestó pero el pelinegro ya se había dormido de nuevo, aunque no sabía dónde podría encontrar lo que quería, por lo que suponiendo que el chico le escucharía, pregunto "Hey, ¿dónde está tu ropa interior? tomaré algo para ti y algo para mí, ¿puedo?"

Solo recibió un gruñido de vuelta y, aunque eso no le respondía nada, sonrió ante lo adorable que era Sousuke recién despertado. Se levantó dirigiéndose al closet, suponiendo que el chico guardaría su ropa interior en las gavetas. Empezó por la del centro y no encontró nada, después abrió la de la izquierda, y vio un bóxer holgado en la parte superior, lo saco y metió las manos para buscar otro. Entonces toco algo frio y duro, como cristal, pero tenía también partes más frías, que parecía ser metal. Le intrigo que era eso tan extraño, y metió las manos palpando el ancho y alto del objeto. Quería ver qué era eso, así que sin pensárselo mucho quito los estorbos de encima y lo saco del cajón.

Entonces vio el horror, su garganta se cerró y un sabor amargo y frio le inundo la boca. Dentro del cofre reposaba lo que parecía ser un corazón humano cubierto de pelo, palpitando lentamente.

Un gritó despertó a Sousuke, y alarmado se levantó viendo el cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso de Makoto dándole la espalda.

"Makoto, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto sentándose en la cama.

"Sou- Sousuke ¿qué es esto?" entonces el castaño se volteó sosteniendo en sus manos el corazón peludo de Sousuke.

* * *

**Entonces ¿me quieren matar? En lo personal me gusto como quedo, porque Makoto conservo esa dulzura tan única y Sousuke, pues no me parece que vaya a ser de los que esconden el rostro tímidamente y esperan que pase algo. **

**Quise escribirlo de una manera más romántica ¿Qué tal lo hice? Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y que más gente se anime a darle la vuelta al Soumako.**

**Y ahora la sorpresa… quedan dos capítulos y esto se acaba, no sé bien si serán más pequeños o más grandes, pero en dos acaba, espero no perder lectorxs después de este capítulo.**

**Ahora a las respuestas de reviews (es más cómodo ponerlos todos aquí n_n)**

Fujoshi-sempai: Gracias por tú review, realmente adoro a Nagisa por lo que tenía que darle su momento de fama y si Sousuke es todo una cosa adorable. Espero te haya gustado el lemmon. Cuídate.

Fantita: En serio, Nagisa es todo un desastre y arrasa con todo a su paso, jajajaja, pero así lo amo, y bueno pues si el no avergüenza a la gente quien más lo haría, y ya viste que Makoto y Sousuke ya lo hicieron, se aman y no lo pueden negar. Y con respecto a lo último ya casi, casi… Cuídate.

Son Keimei uzumaki: Realmente Makoto es la cosa más hermosa del planeta, por eso hasta existen dj donde lo violan por ser Shota adorable, pero eso no viene al caso jeje Nagisa es un aprovechado, como es tan tierno hace lo que le da la gana y todos quieren seguirlo mimando. Me encanta el Nagirei pero lo que me gusta más son los suke, creo que lo dije pero si la han hecho en papeles invertidos, aunque obvio que a Rei le encanta que Nagisa le dé y si, Rin y Gou son bueno amantes del BL. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y cuídate.

Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que te gusto Nagisa y sus enredos y en efecto creo que soy la primera en convertir a Sousuke en pasivo, espero no haya salido tan mal. ¡Muchos saludos y cuídate!

**Uyyy ese final, ¿qué irá a pasar con el corazón peludo? ¿Lo querrá Makoto adoptar como su mascota? Para esto y más sintonicen cuando la universidad deje de chuparme la sangre con tantos trabajos.**

**Hasta el próximo, ¡nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Hola, hola. Estoy molesta porque me retrasaron la entrega de un trabajo (sí, me enojo por eso XD) pero al menos pude escribir esto.**

**Disfruten la lectura y gracias a todxs (ya saben por los reviews, favoritos, follows y obvio por leer)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Es increíble como todo puede destrozarse en un momento, como las sonrisas y los besos cambian por lágrimas y sollozos y como el nacimiento del amor se tambalea y retrocede temeroso y desconfiado. Makoto sostenía el cofre que contenía el corazón entre sus brazos, abrazándolo mientras lloraba dolorosamente, aún sin haber recibido una explicación.

Sousuke solo podía verlo mientras se agarraba el pecho con una mueca de dolor intenso, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y le enviaba unas punzadas de dolor al pecho que se le hacían casi insoportables. Pero Sousuke aún le explicaría a Makoto, aunque eso significara estar a punto de desmayarse del dolor.

"Ma-Mako-to, no es lo que parece" dijo sin saber muy bien lo que decía, ya no podía ver el rostro lloroso del castaño, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo, siendo él el único culpable de esas lágrimas.

"Sou…suke ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Por qué?" gimoteo el de ojos verdes mostrando el dolor que sentía al ver una parte tan importante de su Sousuke en un estado tan deplorable, era prácticamente inhumano.

"No lo entiendes" susurro el pelinegro soltando una que otra lágrima por todo el dolor que estaba aguantando "No pensé que terminaría así"

"Exacto, no pensaste" grito el castaño poniéndose colorado "¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto? No mereces este corazón, si estuviera vestido me largaría ahora mismo con él"

"NO, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme" ahora fue el pelinegro el que comenzó a llorar, por un dolor muy distinto al de su pecho. Si perdía a Makoto no soportaría ni siquiera sin su corazón "No quiero perderte, mi corazón no importa si no te tengo" gimoteo y se acostó en la cama haciéndose una bola, sin dejar de sujetarse el pecho.

"¡Sousuke!" aun sin soltar el corazón, Makoto se fue junto al de orbes aguamarinas, que en esos momentos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, arrodillándose junto a la cama, acariciándole el cabello "No mi iré ni te dejaré jamás, pero estoy asustado y molesto por lo poco que te interesa este pobre chico al que adoro"

Pero Sousuke no respondió porque tan pronto Makoto dejo de hablar perdió el conocimiento.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

El día siguiente sería lunes, y ambos chicos tenían clases, pero en la habitación 374 ambos aún dormían, uno sentado en el suelo, desnudo y con un cofre de cristal fuertemente abrazado; él otro hecho una bola en su cama, vistiendo solo una camisa y con los ojos abriéndose lentamente, mirando al chico de piel canela.

Su pecho ya no dolía como antes, es más se sentía cálido, como si Makoto le estuviera abrazando y supo que su corazón estaba a gusto y feliz entre esos brazos. Entonces pensando en cómo su pobre corazón parecía volver a la vida al lado del castaño, borboteo las palabras que estaba conteniendo, no sabía hace cuánto.

"Te amo, Makoto"

Como un hechizo, los ojos verde olivo se abrieron en ese momento, convocado por los sentimientos sinceros de un chico que le había hecho sufrir y amar más que nadie.

"Yo también te amo Sousuke, eso incluye a tu corazón, por eso necesito que me expliques porqué le hiciste esto"

Sousuke agacho la mirada, haciendo un puchero de culpabilidad, pero no mentiría, ni ocultaría nada, porque quería que el castaño supiera todo, y lo salvara de sí mismo.

"Sabes casi todo, Rin me rechazo indirectamente, me destroce el hombro ya por completo, y tuve que abandonar la natación" soltó rápidamente y sin pensárselo demasiado porque sabía que eso lo haría dudar y querer callar.

"Sé que eso sucedió, pero no entiendo ¿Qué sentías, qué te llevo a abandonarte en una jaula, a separarte de tu corazón?"

Eso ya era un poco más difícil de contar, hace demasiado había abandonado todas sus emociones y casi no recordaba que sentía, lo podría explicar pero no se semejaría en lo mínimo a la fuerza que lo hizo irse a la desesperación. Aun así, conforme hablaba casi pudo sentir todo nuevamente.

"No lo sé, siempre había tratado de conservar mis sentimientos bajo control, siempre pensé que el amor era una gran idiotez que solo hace que la gente sufra y viva sometido a otra personas, pero… Rin…él fue lo más amado para mí aunque yo siempre estuve en un segundo plano para él" explicó el pelinegro atropelladamente "Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haberme dejado arrastrar por mis sentimientos, estaba molesto con Nanase por siempre acaparar todo de Rin, estaba dolido porque realmente le quería, y pensé que realmente tener sentimientos, emociones por otra persona no servía para nada"

"Sousuke, ¿no pensaste en el futuro, no pensaste que tal vez podrías amar a alguien más?'" increpó Makoto en tono severo, pero su mirada se veía triste y herida.

"Si lo pensé, justamente por eso decidí deshacerme de mi corazón, mis sentimientos, mis emociones, porque no quería volver a sentirme tan herido y miserable en mi vida, no quería pensar que era un estúpido por sentir eso por alguien más, no quería sufrir" declaró el azabache llevándose una mano al rostro, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos "Nunca espere conocerte, y no quería enamorarme de ti"

Los ojos verdes de Makoto se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, sintiéndose herido por las palabras del más alto.

"No quiero ser una imposición para ti entonces. Será mejor que me vaya y no hablemos más" gimoteo Makoto levantándose, pero la mano de Sousuke lo atajo prontamente tomándole de la muñeca y jalándolo a sus brazos, quedando el corazón entre ambos. Lo abrazo fuertemente escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de piel canela, y Makoto sintió la lluvia de lágrimas mojándole el cuerpo.

"No quería enamorarme de ti, pero sé que sin ti no sería nada más que un cuerpo vació" sollozó Sousuke con la voz quebrada "No puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida sin tenerte, comprende que incluso sin tener un corazón conmigo, me hiciste amarte como nunca he amado a nadie, y no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré jamás de haberlo hecho"

Makoto hizo un sonidito disgustado y frunció los labios, cosa que Sousuke pudo ver ligeramente al levantar el rostro, pero entonces sonrió radiantemente y tiro al chico contra el colchón. Le besó tan dulce y cálidamente que por un momento Sousuke sintió que se derretiría. Entonces se detuvo y mirándolo con ojos risueños repitió feliz.

"Te amo muchísimo Sou" Lo besó nuevamente sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y después de la misma manera beso los rastros de lágrimas del rostro del de ojos aguamarinas. Al separarse, volvió a acunar el corazón, el cual descansaba sobre el pecho del más alto cuando el castaño lo soltó, y con un suspiro pregunto "¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?"

"Quiero recuperar mi corazón y que me ayudes a hacerlo" aseguro sin ningún atisbo de duda en su mirada. Entonces él besó al castaño, abrazándolo junto con el cofre que mecía entre sus brazos.

Ambos se vistieron, porque tenían bastante frio al haber estado desnudos tanto tiempo, y sin saber bien que hacer se sentaron en la mesa con el cofre colocado en el centro.

Sousuke trataba de recordar donde había metido el condenado libro rosa que había comprado hacía bastante en un extraña librería con nombre de un elemento de libro inglés, pero haciendo memoria se dio cuenta que desde que lo había utilizado no lo había vuelto a ver. Pensó que podría haberlo dejado en su casa, así que se levantó para llamar a su madre, pensando de una vez la excusa que le daría por tener un libro tan extraño si efectivamente lo encontraba. Makoto lo miró pidiéndole una explicación sin palabras.

"Llamaré a mi casa, ya regresó" Aunque no podía ir muy lejos que digamos en una habitación pequeña como esa.

El tono repico tres veces antes de que le contestarán.

_ "Hola mamá, soy yo" saludo tratando de imprimirle algo de calidez a su voz._

"_Sousuke, ¿Por qué no has llamado? Nos tienes abandonados, que cruel" el explosivo regaño de su madre combinado con un berrinche, no se hizo esperar, justo como imagino._

"_Lo siento ma, he estado ocupado con las clases" se excusó con una voz risueña, que su madre pudo notar perfectamente._

"_Te oyes muy feliz, ¿te ha sucedido algo bueno?" Sousuke miró a Makoto de reojo, el cual le sonrió distraídamente._

"_Si mamá, algo muy bueno ha pasado, otro día te lo diré pero ahorita estoy a punto de entrar a clases y necesito que revises una cosita en mi cuarto" mintió pensando que si mencionaba a Makoto su madre no lo dejaría en paz hasta que prometiera que iría a casa para presentárselo "¿puedes revisar si hay un libro rosa en mi habitación? una amiga me lo había prestado y como está en la misma universidad, me la encontré y me lo pidió de regreso"_

"_Oh ¿te refieres a un libro de nombre extraño? Lo siento cuando acomodamos tu habitación lo boté" la voz aniñada de su madre hizo un alboroto al otro lado de la línea deshaciéndose en disculpas. Sousuke solo resoplo._

"_Tranquila ma, compare otro" murmuro aparentemente molesto, pero después sonrió "Los quiero, prometo ir a visitarlos pronto"_

"_Y tienes que llamarme para contarme que fue eso tan bueno que te sucedió, aunque imagino que tiene que ver con amor" risita infantil "te queremos mucho Sou, llama pronto"_

El pelinegro cortó la llamada y regreso al lado de Makoto, dándole un beso en el hombro.

"El libro del hechizo no está en mi casa" explico desanimado "Deberíamos salir a buscar una estúpida librería, quizás el libro no solo este en la que estaba en mi ciudad, tardaríamos mucho porque no sé dónde está y el viaje hasta casa no podemos hacerlo ahorita"

"¿No recuerdas dónde está?" preguntó el castaño inocentemente, y vio las mejillas de Sousuke colorearse, lo cual lo confundido.

"Pues la verdad… esto… no tengo sentido de la orientación" confeso escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Makoto. El castaño rio, enternecido por lo adorable que podía llegar a ser Sousuke.

"Entonces te acompañare pero no puedes soltar mi mano, no quiero que te me pierdas" propuso Makoto usando un tono que hacía parecer al pelinegro un niñito pequeño y asustadizo.

"Oye, no te burles"

Después de haber desayunado algo de lo que se había dejado Nagisa, lo cual era suficiente para un salón completo, salieron de su habitación hacia el distrito comercial que colindaba con el campus. Tenían una misión clara, buscar en todas las librerías que vieran el libro rosa llamado _"remedios para el desamor" _(Makoto se rio cuando Sousuke le dijo como se llamaba el libro), pero en todas las que entraban, revisando en las secciones de ciencia ficción, demonología, mitología y hechicería histórica, nunca encontraban el dichoso libro rosa. Y siguieron buscando hasta que comprendieron que no lo encontrarían.

"Tal vez buscando en la red lo encontremos, o podríamos buscar si la librería tiene página web y servicio de envió"

Cuando regresaron a las residencia Makoto arrastro a Sousuke hasta la habitación y rápidamente encendió la portátil para buscar lo que ocupaban. El castaño deseaba devolverle el corazón a Sousuke, aunque ya este lo amaba no podía evitar sentir urgencia cada vez que veía el órgano cubierto de pelo que latía tan lentamente. Su mente le decía que debían darse prisa o perdería a Sousuke.

Pero a pesar de la urgencia nunca encontraron ni rastro de la existencia de una librería llamada "Horrocruxes" ni de un libro rosa llamado "Remedios para el desamor". Ambos chicos se sentían desesperados, Sousuke aún más recordando todos los llamados que se habían hecho eco en su mente pidiendo ayuda.

"¿Qué hacemos Sou?" pregunto Makoto con voz triste "Siento que debemos encontrar una solución pronto o algo malo podría sucederte"

"Yo también lo creo" el pelinegro cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo que pudieran usar "Prueba buscando contra hechizo de "Crudelis loveless""

El ojiolivo introdujo el texto en la barra buscadora y como primer resultado salía un blog que decía "Crudelis Loveless: testimonios". Dio click sobre el enlace y se abrió el block que tenía un fondo negro con letras rosas chillonas. Al empezar a leer se dieron cuenta que los testimonios eran de personas que parecían haber usado el hechizo y narraban que sus corazones habían muerto después de los seis meses, esto no los había hecho morir pero los alejaba de todas las personas y por esa causa vivían anhelando recuperar su humanidad perdida. Al leer eso el castaño pego un gritillo temeroso y se ocultó tras Sousuke, el cual había olvidado lo miedoso que era el castaño. El pelinegro siguió leyendo y llegó a una entrada donde estaba un link supuestamente de la tienda que había visitado anteriormente.

"Makoto, creo que encontré la tienda" le aviso para que viera la pantalla de la portátil.

"Revisa si tiene servicio de entrega" sugirió con la voz temblorosa.

El más alto empezó a buscar en la página y llego al catálogo de libros, donde encontró entre los primeros puesto de best-sellers el dichoso libro rosa. Efectivamente se podía comprar en línea y el envío tardaba solo un día.

"Tendremos que esperar" suspiro Sousuke abrazando a Makoto "podemos entretenernos en algo más" sugirió en tono sensual sobre la oreja del castaño, la cual prontamente se sonrojo.

"Mmmmh" gimió Makoto cuando el pelinegro le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja "está bien, pero es tu turno de trabajar" rio bajito.

"Ese es el plan, hoy yo seré quien te haga temblar y gemir" entonces se levantó y lo tiró a la cama con fuerza haciendo que el castaño rebotara un poco en el colchón. Pero todo movimiento se detuvo cuando el peso de Sousuke se instaló sobre el cuerpo de piel caramelo.

Un beso hambriento dio inicio a la pasión que esa noche manifestarían.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Al pasar un día el dichoso libro rosa llego hasta sus manos. Estaban en la habitación del pelinegro y el castaño comento que desde hacía una semana parecía que estaban viviendo juntos, claro al terminar lo que decía se sonrojo recibiendo un besito en la punta de la nariz.

Makoto no quiso tocar el libro asustado de la sensación que emanaba y dejo que Sousuke lo leyera. En la página donde estaba el hechizo que había usado primero había un pequeño pie de página el cual decía: "Para revertir, debe repetir las palabras _Cor redit persentimus et amore* _cuatro veces junto a la persona amada, mientras ambas partes sostienen el corazón con las manos en medio de ambos.

"Entonces ¿lo hacemos ya mismo?" preguntó el castaño inseguro, porque se había empezado a sentir un poco culpable del dolor que le había causado a Sousuke "¿Estás seguro?"

"Makoto, siento mucho haberte lastimado al lastimarme a mí mismo" hablo el azabache volteándose y tomándolo por los hombros, su mirada demostraba una inmensa determinación "Por eso quiero regresar mis sentimientos a mi alma para poder dártelos todos a ti, mi corazón vivirá solo para ti y mi mente estará llena de ti. Eso es lo que deseo justo ahora" Le beso la frente y se separó rápidamente porque si seguía viendo el sonrojo de Makoto sabía que se sonrojaría también, y eso no dejaba de avergonzarle.

Ambos se levantaron y fue el castaño quien saco el corazón, el cual era frio como hielo al tacto y a pesar de los vellos que lo cubrían no se sentía peludo, y este tembló al sentirse en las manos de Makoto como un animalillo asustado. Sousuke, con la camisa de botones abierta, se colocó en frente de su ángel y coloco sus manos bajo las suyas sosteniendo así su corazón, el cual tembló más.

"¿Listo?" susurró el pelinegro y el castaño asintió.

"Cor redit persentimus et amore, Cor redit persentimus et amore, Cor redit persentimus et amore, COR REDIT PERSENTIMUS ET AMORE" recitaron ambos chicos y la luz se apagó.

Un ardor se extendió por el pecho de Sousuke y una larga herida se fue abriendo paso sobre el punto donde el corazón se ubicaría. El grito, a pesar de todo, no provino de los labios del de orbes aguamarinas, sino del de orbes olivo el cual quiso soltar el enlace de sus manos para llamar una ambulancia. La sangre no dejaba de fluir de la herida que se hacía cada vez más profunda.

"M-Mako… no… sueltes" mascullo Sousuke tratando de soportar el dolor, mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos tratando de conseguirlo.

"Pero…" sollozó Makoto asustado.

Entonces el corazón abandono ambas manos y rápidamente levito hasta la posición que ocuparía, introduciéndose rápidamente. La herida se cerró al instante, pero el cuerpo de Sousuke calló inerte al pie de la cama.

"¡Sousuke!" grito Mako arrodillándose a su lado "Despierta por favor, abre los ojos"

Desesperado busco el libro pensando que quizás en él decía algo más, dio vueltas sobre su eje hasta que lo vio y se lanzó por él. Estaba bajo la ventana y gracias a la luz que entraba por ella Makoto pudo leer una segunda nota la cual decía: "Cuando el corazón es devuelto a su dueño, este entra en un estado animal en el que lo único que quiere es volver a poseer humanidad, lo cual consigue tomando corazones de otros"

En el instante en que Makoto soltó el libro asustado por lo que acababa de leer un gruñido le hizo voltear, y ahí estaba Sousuke agazapado, con la boca abierta enseñando los dientes y los ojos rojos.

Entonces se lanzó sobre su presa.

* * *

* Cor redit: regresa corazón. Persentimus et amore: sentir y amar.

* * *

**Hola, creo que ahora si conseguí dejarlo emocionante, próximo capítulo el final. Que tristeza pero espero, lo digo desde ya, que esta historia les haya gustado.**

**Al final no pude resistirlo y los hice sukes, adoro los sukes, ellos si se divierten, sukes para toda la humanidad y así habrá paz mundial. Ok me calmo, pero los sukes mandadn n_n**

**Antes de que lo olvide, la historia ya ha llegado a los 50 review, eso me hace super feliz. Gracias a todxs quienes se han tomado su tiempo en dejarlos, se los agradezco un monton**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

Son Keimei uzumaki: Chris Evans es súper sexy, aunque tampoco viene al caso quise comentarlo XD. Hola pues si ya ves que tras esa cara de ángel de Makoto se esconde una fiera salvaje jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado la reacción de Mako y todo lo demás, ahora a esperar el final, que esto ya termina u.u Gracias por tu review y ¡nos leemos!

PinkyYoshi: Antes que nada, necesito saber dónde leíste Makosou, quiero ver más del Sousuke uke kyaaaah. Ya ahora venimos a lo importante, muchas gracias por el review, sé que a veces cuesta dejarlos porque a mí también me pasa, pero realmente alegran mucho, en serio mil gracias. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado y es una alegría que te guste la historia. ¡Cuídate!

jacinthozd: ¿En serio es la primera vez que lees fics? Wow realmente es un honor ser la primera que leíste, espero que cuando leas otros no te decepciones del mío. Ya en el próximo el final, espero que te guste, aunque aún no lo tengo jeje. ¡Cuídate mucho!

karla-eli-chan: Hola, me encanto tu review, en definitiva Makosou es amor, Makosou es vida jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, que lo hayas leído sin para es buena señal, y bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste mucho. ¡Cuídate!

Fujoshi-sempai: Holis, gracias por el review, jeje es que me gusta romper los moldes. Espero te guste este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!

**Trataré de publicar pronto el próximo capítulo, y gracias por la espera que a veces tienen que soportar. Ya saben sukes para todxs.**

**¡Nos leemos y cuídense!**


	13. Chapter 13

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Y llega el final. ¿Ahora qué haré con mi vida?**

**Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Referencias al cuento "El Corazón Peludo del Brujo" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**El corazón peludo de Sousuke**

**Capítulo 13- Final**

Makoto corría, respirando agitadamente, y con la cabeza todo lo confundida que podía tenerla en ese instante, detrás de él los gruñidos animales de Sousuke le hacían querer gritar. Deseo poder detenerse y decirle al pelinegro que lo amaba, que con eso el parará y volviera a ser humano, pero no le cabía duda de que si lo hacía terminaría con el corazón siendo arrancado de su pecho. En algún punto de esa carrera sin sentido alrededor de esa minúscula habitación había empezado a llorar y sentía que sus fuerzas en cualquier segundo dejarían de existir, dejándole a merced de la persona que amaba.

"Sou…suke, por favor detente" farfulló dándose la vuelta cuando llego a una intersección que le dejo acorralado "Por favor solo… para"

Sousuke se detuvo, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, y en ese mínimo instante sus ojos se mancharon de su color aguamarina original contrastando con el terrible e inhumano rojo, mirada confundida en ellos. Un segundo después se acercaba al castaño, quien no dejaba de llorar, violentamente pero de manera calculadora, como todo un depredador acorralando a su presa. Makoto supo que todo estaba perdido, que moriría en esa habitación que tan buenos momentos le había regalado, a manos de la persona con quien los había compartido.

En un último intento desesperado y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas Makoto trato de alcanzar a Sousuke, y esto lo distrajo tanto que el pelinegro se tocó donde los dedos de Makoto lo rozaron, como si quemara. Grito, o más bien aulló, como un animal herido y salvaje. El castaño tuvo el tiempo justo para escapar, y si así lo hubiera querido, hubiera podido correr fuera de la habitación, pero se quedó dentro porque si Sousuke salía mataría a quien se atravesara en su camino y él no iba a dejar que su existencia se manchara con el peso de un asesinato.

"Duele" gimoteo el pelinegro quien de pronto se había encogido en el mismo lugar donde estaba "Mi piel…duele, no me toques… más" gruño un segundo y sus gestos parecieron estar librando una batalla "Hueles muy bien"

Cuando se volvío a levantar tenía un ojo del color de la sangre y otro de un hermoso y tranquilo aguamarina, pero toda su cara estaba contraída en una mueca hambrienta, y al relamerse los labios, nuevamente Makoto tuvo la certeza de que moriría ahí.

"Sousuke, reacciona, te amo" rogó el ojiolivo con lo último de su cordura tratando de marcharse lejos "Sousuke, te amo muchísimo"

El mencionado sacudió violentamente su cabeza y se abalanzo contra Makoto, intentando taclearlo, El castaño sin pensarlo abrió sus brazos, recibiendo el impacto con su pecho, pero en el momento de desconcierto que experimento Sousuke lo envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente.

Un gimoteo se liberó de los labios del pelinegro, y se sacudía tan violentamente que Makoto cayó acostado en la cama sin soltarlo ni un poco. Agradeció su gran cuerpo y toda la fuerza desarrollada por el deporte, porque estaba seguro que de otra manera ya estaría en el suelo con el pecho desgarrado.

"Sou... por fa-favor, vuelve a mí" sollozó en el oído del pelinegro, quien se retorció aún más.

"Duele, suéltame" gimió Sousuke sacudiéndose aún más, pero Makoto no aflojo "Makoto, sálvame, por favor" pidió en un gimoteo tembloroso "Te arrancaré el corazón, me volveré humano con él" se mofó luego con un gruñido silencioso en su expresión.

Sousuke en ese momento estaba teniendo una batalla en su interior. Su corazón se había vuelto extraño al haber estado cautivo por tanto tiempo y separado de su cuerpo, por un lado estaba ciego y salvaje, hambriento y deseoso de matar, por el otro el amor que había crecido en él por Makoto le hacía querer detenerse y entregarse a él. En esos momentos no se sabía cuál parte era más fuerte, pero la parte salvaje del corazón estaba reaccionando ante el castaño, ante el olor de su cabello y el calor de su piel, ante esas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de los ojos verdes, mojándole, pero esto solo le estaba causando un dolor tan profundo que estaba atontando su otra parte del corazón.

Makoto, sintió como Sousuke se sacudía aún más enérgicamente mientras comenzaba a gritar desesperado por el dolor, sus ojos de color dispar inundados en lágrimas. El miedo que sintió en esos momentos casi lo hace soltar el cuerpo de su amado pero al mismo tiempo entendió que algo en Sousuke estaba reaccionando. Él estaba haciendo que Sousuke se debatiera.

"Sousuke, moriré por ti si no tengo más opción" inició sin estar muy seguro de que quería decir, pero las palabras salían por si solas "Porque tu mereces ese sacrificio, tú mereces todo de mí. Has sido muy valiente al intentar superar el obstáculo que tú mismo te impusiste, te agradezco mucho por haberte enamorado de mí aun cuando sufrías por ello" se estaba despidiendo y lo sabía, pero al parecer el pelinegro también estaba consciente de eso y por el momento dejo de moverse, aunque su cuerpo temblaba muchísimo.

No te despidas, no mueras.

"Sabes, cuando te conocí yo aún estaba muy triste porque todo en mi vida me decía que no podría enamorarme nunca, pero tú fuiste como una luz, no una blanca y tranquila de esas que alumbran el camino a la muerte, sino más bien una roja y apasionante que te hacen querer reír y gritar en la misma medida y en el mismo instante. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando salías del edificio de medicina" exclamo con una risa, esa risa triste que Sousuke tanto odiaba y que en ese instante lo hizo gemir por un dolor que venía directamente de su corazón "Aunque en ese momento estaba con alguien más, no podía sentirme cómodo, ya no me interesaba probar a enamorar, porque de quien quería hacerlo era de ti"

Ámame, ámame aún más.

"Por eso te dejaría matarme si eso te vuelve humano otra vez, pero sabes que si me matas y luego despiertas de esta maldición, enloquecerías por completo" apretó más el abrazo alrededor del cuerpo de Sousuke, pero ya no luchaba por inmovilizarlo, ahora solo lo abrazaba tanto despidiéndose como tratando de hacerlo regresar "Tu no quieres matarme porque me necesitas, porque necesitas que yo te ame, porque necesitas que yo te haga feliz, porque sabes que si muero perder tu corazón no te va a salvar del dolor" lloraba otra vez, y Sousuke se volvió a sacudir intentando escapar de todo el dolor que sentía. Pero esta vez Makoto no lo sostuvo, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Sousuke se colocó encima de Makoto, sosteniendose con las rodillas y un brazo. El castaño lo miro, sonriendo felizmente a través de las lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro. Sousuke llevo la mano libre al pecho de Makoto, justo encima del corazón y haciendo fuerza con la punta de sus dedos, presiono. Makoto no grito, porque ya lo había aceptado, aunque si gimió cuando sintió la sangre surgiendo de su piel. Supo que era el fin y solo quería despedirse.

"Gracias por haber entrado en mi vida Sousuke, te amo" la presión se hizo más fuerte y sintió como su piel y su carne se rasgaban "Espero poder verte otra vez"

Entonces cerró los ojos esperando morir. Y todo fue oscuridad.

Pero la muerte nunca llegó, y la presión en su pecho desapareció gradualmente. Makoto estaba casi inconsciente cuando sintió unas gotas de líquido cálido mojándole el rostro, aun así no abrió los ojos, porque no quería que su última imagen de Sousuke fuera una criatura salvaje que lloraba por lo que iba a hacer.

Espero a que el pelinegro hiciera lo que necesitaba, pero el dolor no regreso y dentro de su inconciencia quiso mirar al chico que lloraba sobre su cuerpo. Aun así lo resistió, sintiendo su sudadera pegarse a su cuerpo por la sangre.

Gracias por haberme salvado.

Gracias por traerme de regreso.

Gracias por volverme humano de nuevo.

"¡Makoto!" grito Sousuke con una voz clara "Makoto, no mueras nunca, no me dejes jamás. Te amo tanto"

Y a pesar de su reticencia a abrir los ojos, lo hizo, porque supo que ese era _su _Sousuke, él que lo quería con fuerza. Era _su_ Sousuke con un corazón frágil pero humano.

"No moriré, tontito, porque si lo hago no podre besarte nunca más"

Entonces entre las lágrimas de los dos, se besaron una vez más, con dulzura y pasión, con un amor que ninguno había conocido antes y no conocerían nunca con alguien más, sabiendo que el camino que habían elegido nada podría separarlo jamás, ni siquiera ellos mismo.

* * *

**Creo que entrare en crisis, esta es la primera historia que termino, y el vació se hace palpable aunque pensé que no me importaría tanto.**

**Realmente espero que esta historia les haya gustado, agradezco todo el apoyo que he recibido, para ser la primer historia que termino tuvo muy buenos resultados, y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia, y menciones especiales para:** SouMako 3, Tjrz, Himiko-chan Hirisashi, MeliKsta, shiro24kuro, Vero Phoenix, Tachibana-Alexander, Fantita, Son Keimei uzumaki, Lectonima (Guest), Yukisa (Guest), lizzy (Guest), Guest, Jess (Guest), Annimo (Guest), Fujoshi-sempai (Guest), jacinthozd, karla-eli-chan, PinkyYoshi,** por todos los reviews que dejaron a lo largo de toda la historia, sepan que todos fueron un encanto para mí.**

**Wow en serio no quiero que termine, se siente feo separarse de estos personajes, de esta historia, no me queda de otra que buscar algo nuevo que hacer. Mientras tanto, les invito a leer mis otros fics, "Venganza, amores y apetitos" que también es de free, "Ahora lo sé" de junjou romántica si a alguien le gusta esa historia y "Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo" de Harry Potter, la cual acabo de empezar. Oh bien mis fics concluidos y cortos, si gustan.**

**Aunque esto es una despedida, sepan que no dejare de escribir, es más creo que tengo otras dos historias Soumako/Makosou que podría empezar a publicar dentro de algún tiempo y también una idea para un nuevo ship de free, que será de dos personajes que casi no se utilizan (No diré nada aún porque no estoy segura de sí lo haré o no) pero dejo en claro que no desapareceré de estos rumbos.**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

Son Keimei uzumaki: Nada sexual fue, jajaja, lo siento. Y si efectivamente ha llegado al final con mi cerebro casi seco al ser el primer final que escribo, espero que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Nos leemos luego.

karla-eli-chan: Pues lastimosamente todo tiene un final y hemos llegado a él en esta historia. Gracias por tu review, en realidad yo tampoco quería que se acabara pero bueno, era inevitable. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado y espero sigas leyéndome. Saludotes.

PinkyYoshi: Hola, vieras que también conocía el fic aunque estaba leyendo la traducción y tiene un paron muy largo, pero gracias a ti me entraron ganas de leerlo y lo estoy haciendo jeje. Realmente es un excelente fic jeje. Me alegra que haya gustado el capítulo y espero que la historia en general. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios positivos que me has regalado. Nos leemos.

Pd: me encantaron tus cosplays, están geniales, al menos creo que eras tú jeje :p

Fantita: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en realidad yo también hubiera detestado una búsqueda del libro extensa y se hubiera salido demasiado de contexto si hubiera sucedido, pero viste todo rapidito y cariñoson jeje. Realmente a mí tampoco me gusta la palabra roles, es algo jerarquizante según mi punto de vista y pienso que si una persona quiere a otra no debería de ponerse en plan "yo no voy a hacer eso" sino es por una cuestión totalmente física que se lo impida. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo de la historia realmente lo aprecio y espero que sigas leyéndome. Cuídate montones.

**Y así hemos acabado con esto, pero no es un adiós, es solo un hasta pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje y solo puedo decir:**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
